


Мы с тобою, кажется, крепко влипли

by Scott_Summers



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, M/M, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scott_Summers/pseuds/Scott_Summers
Summary: Гэвин Рид - андроид, выдающий себя за человека. RK900 - человек, эмоционально близкий к андроиду. Этого достаточно, но их связало не только это.
Relationships: Gavin - Relationship, Gavin Reed/RK900 Android(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Мы с тобою, кажется, крепко влипли

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается лейтенанту Эллен Рипли.

__

> _Мы с тобою, кажется, крепко влипли.  
>  ты - Чужой, а я, значит, буду Рипли.  
>  что нам космос - звезды да пустота...  
>  экипаж погиб, я спасла кота.  
>  мы с тобою, в общем, почти родня -  
>  я сожгу тебя, ты сожрешь меня.  
>  вот такой коктейль - кислота и кровь.  
>  ты внутри. ну что же... почти любовь!  
>  на пределе, милый, на рубежах,  
>  я привычно пробую убежать,  
>  как молитва, если невмоготу:  
>  "у меня есть кот. я вернусь к коту..."  
>  © Дрянь Винтер_

_Для того чтобы дать андроиду внешность Гэвина Рида, причин немного.  
Одна из них — необходимость выдать его за человека.  
О ней и поговорим XD_

Рикард нашёл его в душевой спортзала — одного, разумеется.  
— Гэвин Рид, — произнёс он вкрадчиво, подходя ближе. — Не льщу себя надеждой, что застал тебя врасплох.  
— Поебаться приспичило? — бросил Гэвин через плечо, не прекращая намыливаться. — В очередь, Маркус уже занимал!  
— А Маркус знает, кто ты такой? — Рикард прислонился к стене.  
Теперь Гэвин соизволил поднять голову.  
— Чё, блядь? — всем лицом спросил он. — Ты щас о чём, док?  
Рикард разглядывал его, впервые не испытывая при этом ни малейшего стеснения.  
Он и вправду не отказался бы заняться сексом с таким мужиком. Гэвин был среднего роста, сантиметров на десять пониже самого Рикарда, сероглазый, поджарый, с переломанным носом и вечной суточной щетиной; он ухмылялся, грубо шутил, всегда выигрывал в стрельбе и почти никогда — в армреслинге, носил штаны чуть приспущенными и предлагал потрахаться всем желающим — в общем, заверните, беру.  
То есть, с этого ведь и началось — Рикард захотел его, и Рикард взял тайком его слюну на анализ, чтобы убедиться, что Гэвин чист: предполётный осмотр — прекрасная вещь, но вдруг он успел перепихнуться на перевалочной станции?  
Потом он долго смотрел на результаты и думал, что лучше бы это был сифилис, триппер, даже ВИЧ — нормально для десанта, всякое случается, либо сдохнешь, либо само пройдёт. Рикард переболел в своё время и первым, и вторым, а от третьего предохраняла вакцина, так что он понял бы, обнаружив штаммы в плевке Гэвина. Правда, понял бы.  
— Ты андроид, — Рикард не отрывал от Гэвина глаз. — Я сделал анализ...  
Гэвин захохотал и шагнул назад, под душ, смывая пену.  
— Ты меня с Коннором не попутал? — спросил он громко.  
— Я сделал анализ твоей слюны, — повторил Рикард. — И снял мазок с поручня после твоей руки. Ты стерилен, Гэвин. Бактерии на твоей коже принадлежат другим членам экипажа, поэтому ты всё время кого-то трогаешь — ты собираешь биоматериал, чтобы в мазке было хоть что-то. В твоей слюне консервант, в твоей крови, я уверен, тоже, и в твоей сперме наверняка нет сперматозоидов. И это — только то, что я могу проверить без сканера. Что покажет мне сканер, Гэвин, если я загоню тебя в кабину?  
— Хуй он тебе покажет, — Гэвин высунулся из-под воды. — Тебе чё надо-то? Такая речь! Я должен испугаться или чё?  
— Экипаж имеет право знать...  
Договорить Рикард не успел. Гэвин, только что стоявший метрах в трёх от него, вдруг оказался рядом, более того, в руке его был нож, и лезвие этого ножа упёрлось Рикарду в шею под нижней челюстью.  
— Тсс. Экипаж идёт на хуй, — тихо сказал Гэвин. — И ты вместе с ним. Ты никому ничего не скажешь.  
— А иначе что? — Рикард нашёл в себе силы усмехнуться. — Убьёшь меня?  
Гэвин молча улыбнулся, широко и безжалостно.  
Он знал, куда целить — и морально, и физически: нож царапнул кожу, но боли Рикард сперва не ощутил, только жжение и липкую влагу — то ли кровь, то ли пот, — и лишь тогда осознал недосказанное.  
— Ты блефуешь, — не поверил он. — Первый закон тебе не позволит.  
Гэвин продолжал улыбаться — нижней половиной лица, глаза оставались холодными и пустыми как видеокамеры, которыми они, собственно, и были. Вода с его кожи пропитывала одежду Рикарда.  
— Рискнёшь проверить? — прошептал Гэвин.  
Рикарду стало не по себе.  
С точки зрения логики — той самой, что вынудила его взять слюну на анализ, той самой, что привела его в душевую для серьёзного разговора, — ни один андроид не мог причинить вреда человеку (по крайней мере, непоправимого вреда). Гэвина прислал Концерн, они знали что делали, ведь кто-то состряпал Гэвину его "боевую" легенду, и они не поставили бы миссию под угрозу.  
Или нет?..  
Рискнёшь проверить?..  
— Зачем ты здесь? — выговорил Рикард, не собираясь сдаваться. — Зачем ты выдаёшь себя за человека?  
— Да уж не затем, чтобы тискать тебя в душевой, — Гэвин осклабился. — Хоть ты и ничего. Так что, Рик? По рукам?  
Он отвёл нож, не дожидаясь ответа, прокрутил в пальцах — и лезвие исчезло, только на правой ладони осталась размазанная капля крови. Рикард сглотнул, потрогал шею.  
— Не бойся, док, — пообещал Гэвин с насмешливой мягкостью. — Шрама не будет.  
Он вернулся под душ, запрокинул голову, закрыл глаза, а потом вдруг словно что-то вспомнил и высунулся, пугая Рикарда резким движением:  
— А чё, может, поебёмся всё-таки?  
— Пошёл ты, — беспомощно сказал Рикард.  
К счастью, никто не встретился ему по пути в медпункт; глядя в зеркало, Рикард потрогал царапину — крошечную, едва заметную.  
Переоделся в сухое.  
И сел у стола, опустив голову на руки.  
Он всё же надеялся иррационально, что ошибся, что Гэвин даст какое-нибудь объяснение своей странной биохимии; ни единого шанса на это не было, конечно, и результат оказался чуть более чем предсказуем, а кроме того, Рикард выдал себя и, вероятно, нажил себе врага. Что если Гэвин решит устранить угрозу? Что если он не блефовал, если Концерн поколдовал над его Первым законом, и Гэвин действительно может убить человека?..  
С другой стороны, нет для этого лучше места, чем душевая. И кровь смыть сразу, и утилизатор — за стенкой, пропихни тело в люк, даже разделывать не надо, никто не узнает, куда и как с летящего ка-трассой корабля испарился старший медик. Уж Гэвин точно дошёл бы до этого своими электронными мозгами, но всё, что он сделал, это взял с Рикарда слово молчать.  
Рикард с облегчением и радостью вспомнил Коннора. Вот андроид, каким он должен быть: вежливый, дружелюбный, всегда готовый помочь. Надёжный! Преданный! Представить невозможно, чтобы Коннор пустил кому-то кровь и угрожал расправой.  
А Гэвин...  
Кому вообще пришло в голову создать ТАКОЕ?! Разве живых головорезов недостаточно?..

За завтраком Гэвин вёл себя как обычно: уминал белково-углеводный субстрат, словно это деликатес, выпил положенные пол-литра воды, вогнал в краску младшего медика Тину и дразнил капитана Аллена, пока тот не вскочил, шарахнув ладонями по столу, тогда Гэвин вскинул руки и с видимым раскаянием сказал:  
— Ладно, ладно! Проебался, извиняюсь!  
— Разговорчики! — рыкнул Аллен, но успокоился, сел обратно.  
Рикард исподтишка следил, как Коннор обходит столовую, собирая посуду. У Гэвина он взял тарелку так же, как у остальных; мог ли Коннор не знать, что обслуживает в том числе и собрата, или ему приказали считать Гэвина человеком? Рикард уже почти решил задержаться под благовидным предлогом и допросить Коннора, но вовремя оглянулся.  
Гэвин смотрел на него в упор и ухмылялся.  
— Док, у меня чёт голова болит, — заявил он. — Я подумал, может, это опухоль? Посмотри меня на сканере, а?  
— А жопа у тебя не болит? — заржал Маркус.  
— Ты чё! — Гэвин вытаращился на него. — После твоего-то мизинчика?!  
Десант грохнул. Тина вновь густо покраснела и выбежала из столовой, закрыв лицо руками.  
— Разговорчики, — повторил Аллен, но он был в числе смеявшихся, так что вышло неубедительно.  
— Так чё, док? — Гэвин поставил локти на стол. — Можно мне залезть к тебе... в сканер?  
Рикард хотел уже ответить, что поручит осмотр Тине, но осёкся, сообразив, что его негласное обещание — палка о двух концах. Теперь он должен не только молчать. Ему придётся ещё и побеспокоиться о сохранении тайны.  
— Я уверен, твоя головная боль пройдёт после парочки клизм, — сказал он, поднимаясь. — Но если ты настаиваешь — заходи, конечно, я назначу тебе процедуры.  
— О, чистенький буду, ловите момент, ребятки, — Гэвина ничем нельзя было пронять. — Я уже лечу, расстёгивая штаны!  
Он ведь и правда никогда не краснел, сообразил Рикард задним числом. Это списывали на общую распущенность, но на самом деле андроида просто невозможно запрограммировать на своевременный румянец. Более того: что, если его сделали таким наглым и беспринципным, чтобы не возиться с естественными реакциями кровеносных сосудов и потовых желёз? Бесчувственную скотину не бросит в пот от волнения, он не побледнеет от ужаса, не покраснеет от внезапной острой шутки, а значит, меньше шансов провалиться.  
Вряд ли кто-то рассчитывал, что старший медик решит без запроса сделать биохимию физиологических жидкостей...  
А Гэвин и правда притащился в медпункт, сел у двери как примерный кадет. Пару минут Рикард демонстративно его не замечал, потом сдался, осведомился сухо:  
— Что тебе нужно?  
— Три вопроса, — Гэвин показал соответствующее число пальцев. — Во-первых, что побудило тебя взять пробу моей слюны, во-вторых, сохранил ли ты результат химического анализа в базе, в-третьих, если да, то в чьём профиле и в каком качестве?  
Вот теперь Рикард окончательно поверил, что имеет дело с андроидом. Будь Гэвин и вправду таким ушлёпком, каким выставлял себя круглые сутки, ему не пришло бы в голову так выражаться. Сейчас он куда больше походил на Коннора, даже смотрел так же: серьёзно, и пристально, и чуть исподлобья.  
— Я стёр результат из базы и уничтожил распечатку, — проговорил Рикард, облизал губы. — Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.  
— Хорошо, — Гэвин кивнул. — Это вопросы два и три. А первый?  
Он всё ещё не улыбался, сидел смирно, сложив руки на коленях, такой непохожий на себя обычного.  
Рикард развернулся к нему всем корпусом, гадая, что делать. Солгать? Коннор распознавал враньё мгновенно, да и Гэвин редко вёлся на розыгрыши, а когда вёлся — может, это был тот самый запрограммированный процент ошибки?  
...но какая работа, понял вдруг Рикард. Кто бы ни писал личность Гэвина, этот человек заслуживал того, чтобы называться гением. Даже сейчас Гэвин держался лучше Коннора, куда естественнее; он походил на пациента, ожидающего решения по своему диагнозу, например. Немногие способны шутить в такие моменты, и записные остряки — меньше других, так что Гэвин и тут выдерживал свою характерную линию.  
— Я хотел с тобой переспать, — сказал Рикард откровенно, не видя смысла ходить вокруг да около. — Хотел убедиться, что ты здоров. Убедился.  
Он развёл руками.  
Гэвин нахмурился, опустил глаза, помолчал — и ухмыльнулся, видимо, успокоившись:  
— Не думал, что ты заднеприводный, док.  
— И дальше не думай, — посоветовал Рикард. — Всё узнал? Иди отсюда, мне работать надо.  
— Нет у тебя щас работы, — отрезал Гэвин, — и не будет до приземления.  
Он встал, и Рикарду захотелось отъехать назад вместе со стулом. Гэвин, естественно, заметил, потеребил жетоны на шее, пожал плечами:  
— Я бы тоже не прочь перепихнуться, — заявил он, — но я же не псих, чего ты зассал? Убить я могу, а вот насиловать не стану.  
Рикарду показалось, что он хотел даже сплюнуть, но передумал, вытер рот рукой и вышел — лёгкий, подвижный, сильный. Уверенный. Красивый...  
Вздохнув, Рикард закрыл лицо рукой и выключил запись на терминале. Ему было стыдно за свой страх и за меры предосторожности, он потянулся стереть файл, но вместо этого зачем-то взял наушники и сдвинул бегунок в начало строки.  
"Привет, док, не занят?"  
Пауза. Пауза. Пауза...  
"Что тебе нужно?"  
"Три вопроса. Во-первых, что побудило тебя взять пробу моей слюны..."  
Голос у Гэвина был чистый и объёмный, он проникал под своды черепной коробки и заполнял её всю, входил в позвоночный столб и скатывался по нему до копчика. Рикард вновь облизал губы, положил руку на стол, растопырил пальцы.  
Десант научил Коннора трюку с ножом; Рикард вспомнил, что подопытным сразу вызвался Гэвин, но за это его и отклонили, вытащили за стол худощавого биотехника Даниэля, и у него в процессе закатились глаза, а Гэвин — Гэвин ржал вместе со всеми и подгонял Коннора: быстрее, быстрее!.. Наверное, он сам бы так мог. Зачем он вызвался? Чтобы не втянули? Чтобы Коннор, если промахнётся (исключено!), не сломал нож о железный скелет (какой он на самом деле, титановый, иридиевый)?..  
"Я бы тоже не прочь перепихнуться".  
Рикард не думал в таком ключе. То есть, самое смешное, именно этого он ждал от Гэвина-человека, а дождавшись от андроида, не знал, что с этим делать. Он не рассчитывал, разумеется, ни на какие отношения, симпатии, прочую ерунду, он хотел только секса с потрясающим парнем, но теперь, когда вскрылось, что парень может переломить его пополам двумя пальцами, Рикард понятия не имел, как дальше с этим жить — как вообще принять тот факт, что рядом ходит машина, оборудованная для секса!..  
"Убить я могу, а вот насиловать не стану".  
Отличный критерий для андроида. И вправду кто-то в мозгах покопался, найти бы того гения и руки оборвать...

Вечером за столом на него косились и пересмеивались. Рикард делал вид, что не замечает, но про себя придумывал всё новые и новые способы убийства Гэвина, который буквально излучал невинность и непричастность — и ни разу к Рикарду не обратился. Всосав свою порцию, он выпросил галету у Тины и острый джем у Хэнка и тоже стремительно сожрал, заставив Рикарда задаться вопросом, куда это всё идёт. Коннор, например, человеческую пищу не употреблял, утверждал, что она не повредит ему, но и не принесёт никакой пользы. Понятно, что Гэвину приходилось изображать процесс еды, но выглядел он так, словно получал от этого искреннее удовольствие.  
— Док, а Гэвин сказал, ты его андроидом назвал! — Маркус не выдержал первым. — Это, типа, слишком чистенький, да?  
Рикард мог собой гордиться — он не вздрогнул, только насмешливо изогнул бровь и посмотрел сначала на Гэвина (тот ухмылялся, конечно), потом на Маркуса.  
Гэвином же оставалось только восхищаться. Как он им это преподнёс? Прямым текстом ведь мог ляпнуть, и они поняли как сумели, а коснись чего, он разведёт руками и напомнит, что предупреждал, разве нет?  
И что сейчас делать? Спорить, соглашаться? Устроить общую проверку с оглашением результатов — и рисковать их жизнями?..  
— Не думал, что вы меряетесь ещё и анализами, — произнёс Рикард лениво. — Гэвин, тебе хвастаться больше нечем, что ли? Как же старые добрые кожаные дюймы и длина струи в футах?  
— Рик, фу! — воскликнула Тина. — Уж ты-то! Не ожидала от тебя!  
— Гэвин всё пытается таким образом кого-нибудь в койку затащить, — пояснил Аллен. — Клянусь, Рик, у меня таких ебливых ещё не было, я не знаю, что с ним делать!  
— Выебать? — подсказал Гэвин, улыбнулся Тине, обнажив чуть желтоватые зубы: — Прости, детка, твой мир никогда не станет прежним, это и есть истинная цель нашего путешествия!  
Рикард любовался им, стараясь поддерживать внешнее безразличие. Теперь, когда отпустил первый шок, он видел перед собой Абсолют, который искал в последние годы — невозможное в человеке сочетание красоты, силы, интеллекта, дисциплины, чувства юмора и многих других параметров. Созданный чужой волей (или даже не одной), Гэвин был идеален. Всё, что Рикард хотел, сидело на другом краю стола, лихо отбривая подначки сослуживцев; достаточно протянуть руку, чтобы дотронуться, и никогда в жизни ещё Рикард не был так близок к тому, чтобы сделать это у всех на глазах.  
В глубине души шевельнулось забытое, пугающее, обдало холодком по позвоночнику.  
Рикард расправил пальцы, судорожно сжавшиеся в лежащий на колене кулак, и громко сказал:  
— Гэвин, одолжи нож, пожалуйста.  
Над столом повисла тишина.  
— Ты решил наконец-то его прикончить? — осведомился Хэнк.  
— Рикард, вы не должны убивать других членов экипажа! — встревожился Коннор.  
— Не, он бы пушку попросил тогда, — Гэвин наклонился, вытащил нож из-за голенища и протянул Рикарду рукоятью вперёд. — Правда, док?  
— Пушку я потом попрошу, — Рикард медленно улыбнулся, сделав ударение на первом слове. — Если перестанешь предлагать её всем подряд.  
Тина так же медленно закрыла руками багровеющее лицо. Десант с интересом следил за происходящим.  
Рикард перевернул нож и тоже рукоятью вперёд передал Коннору.  
— Покажи свой фокус, пожалуйста, — он положил руку на стол, растопырив пальцы.  
— Ты не знаешь, о чём просишь, док, — сдавленным голосом предупредил Даниэль.  
— Вот и узнаю.  
Он вполглаза смотрел за Гэвином, ухмыльнулся про себя, когда Гэвин насупился. Коннор подошёл и наклонился над Рикардом, своей рукой зафиксировал его ладонь, поставил нож в стартовую точку между большим и указательным пальцами.  
— Не бойтесь, — сказал он доброжелательно. — Я не причиню вам вреда.  
Первый раз он прошёлся медленно, то ли примеряясь, то ли демонстрируя соответствующие позиции, а затем нож замелькал с такой скоростью, что Рикард едва мог его разглядеть. Он сосредоточился на стартовой точке и видел, что Коннор даже не касается стола кончиком лезвия; в какой-то момент Рикарду вообще показалось, что это не его рука на столе, он шевельнулся невольно, придавленный тяжёлым торсом Коннора, и Гэвин вскочил.  
— Стоп! — рявкнул он. — Хватит!  
— Ты-то куда? — удивился Аллен. — Ничего Коннор доку не сделает.  
Гэвин не ответил, схватил со стола свой компакт и вышел из столовой. Его проводили озадаченными взглядами, потом Хэнк спросил с ехидцей:  
— Он что, ревнует? Док, что ты с ним сотворил?  
— Перепрограммировал, — отозвался Рикард.  
Шутка понравилась — и осталась шуткой, логическим продолжением рассказа Гэвина.  
Аллен хотел взять у Коннора нож, чтобы вернуть владельцу, но Рикард перехватил его руку, сказал:  
— Я сам, ладно? Я взял, мне и отдавать.  
Теперь он рассмотрел клинок и понял, что в душевой у Гэвина было другое оружие — меньше, тоньше. Острее — Рикард прижал лезвие к подушечке пальца, надавил и поморщился от боли, слизнул выступившую кровь.  
— Они дурно на тебя влияют, — Тина подсела рядом и развернула его ладонь, брызнула обеззараживающим спреем. — Не делай так, ты пугаешь меня.  
— Я думал, они тебя пугают, — поддразнил Рикард.  
— Они отвратительны! — она наморщила нос. — И говорят ужасные вещи. И наше с тобой присутствие их не сдерживает.  
Рикард усмехнулся.  
Он мог бы объяснить Тине, что всё не так, как ей представляется. Что Маркус наверняка выпендривается перед ней. Что все эти люди прекрасно разговаривают и без мата и пошлостей.  
Ещё он мог бы, наверное, в порядке эксперимента заставить Гэвина вести себя прилично на постоянной основе, а Гэвин бы втянул остальных; было бы забавно по возвращении сдать на базу отряд десанта, выражающийся высоким штилем, и в другой ситуации Рикард бы не упустил возможность развлечься, но не теперь. Тина в космосе всего ничего, ей стоит привыкнуть, иначе она вообще не сможет летать на сколько-нибудь серьёзных рейсах.  
— Им не до вежливости, Тина, — сказал он. — В бою разговаривают быстро и по существу, куда проще крикнуть: "Ёбни чайником по этой волосатой херне", чем вдаваться в подробности: "Накрой залповым огнём ЧА-11 замаскированную сеткой машину пехоты класса "болото-болото". Не так ли?..  
Тина покраснела и засмеялась.  
— Правда, — согласилась она, — я и не подумала.  
— У всего есть простое и практичное объяснение, — Рикард встал. — Если его нет, смотри пункт первый.  
— А вы летали раньше с десантом? — спросил Коннор.  
Рикард обернулся.  
С технической точки зрения Коннор не слишком отличался от Гэвина: того же оттенка волосы, примерно такой же рост. Чуть темнее глаза, чуть крепче телосложение. Прорисованные родинки, красивая линия челюсти, фактурные руки.  
Его Рикард не хотел. Вообще ничего к нему не чувствовал, кроме уверенности, что перед ним — надёжная машина, на которую можно положиться.  
— Да, — сказал он, заставляя себя улыбнуться. — Летал. Было дело.

Он знал, что Аллен скажет Гэвину о ноже, и ждал: принял душ, почистил зубы и перестелил кровать. У него были большие планы на эту ночь, о да, и только мерзкий червячок сомнения глубоко в душе нашёптывал, что Гэвин ведь мог и пошутить насчёт своих желаний.  
Его образ натурально забрался Рикарду под кожу. Рикард помнил прикосновения и взгляды, помнил жар, исходящий от мокрого тела в душевой, и хотел снова увидеть это лицо так близко, дотронуться до щетины на щеках, провести по губам, засунуть пальцы в приоткрытый рот. Человек или андроид, Гэвин сводил его с ума. Пожалуй, андроидом даже больше; с момента своего открытия Рикард лишь уверился в мысли, что если и пустит снова кого-то из десанта в свою постель, то лишь этого парня.  
В том числе и потому что он практически бессмертен — в отличие от людей.  
Нахмурившись, Рикард оттянул воротник футболки, встал, прошёлся по комнате и прислонился лбом к стене.  
Не вспоминай. Не буди кракена. Это лишнее.  
Он посмотрел на часы: придёт, не придёт? Если да — значит, и правда хочет, насколько андроид вообще может чего-то хотеть.  
Мысль о том, что эти желания вложены Концерном, Рикарда не беспокоила: Концерн и так знает его как облупленного, что нового они получат, если он переспит с их посланцем? Размер эрегированного пениса и состояние заднего прохода?.. Он бы дал им эту информацию и добровольно, не тот вопрос, чтобы на нём зацикливаться.  
У него не было тайн.  
До сегодняшнего дня.  
Зуммер дверного замка загудел, щёлкнул язычок.  
Не оборачиваясь, Рикард полюбопытствовал:  
— Пришёл взять нож?  
— А мне дадут только нож? — парировал Гэвин.  
Рикард посмотрел на него и невольно задержал дыхание.  
Гэвин тоже переоделся — и побрился, и поднял руку к подбородку под взглядом Рикарда.  
— Да ладно, — сказал он, как будто смутившись. — Колется же. Раздражение будет. Я ведь правильно тебя понял?  
Рикард кивнул, не в силах говорить, и только следил, как Гэвин запирает дверь, приглушает свет и снимает майку.  
Абсолют, снова подумал Рикард. Тот самый, недостижимый, невозможный.  
Он нашёл то, что искал.  
Гэвин поцеловал его, прижал к стене, когда Рикард попытался нетерпеливо подставиться.  
— Тихо, тихо, — шепнул Гэвин. — Мы всё успеем.  
Он стянул с Рикарда футболку и припал губами к соску, бережно прикусил. Рикард закрыл глаза; он думал о том, что челюсти с сервоприводом могут раздавить металлический трос, что бархатистый язык, скользящий по его груди — силикагелевый, — и это нисколько не уменьшало его возбуждения.  
Наоборот.  
— Как ты хочешь? — спросил Гэвин, дыша ему в шею.  
— Трахни меня, — Рикард сжал кулак, втыкая ногти в ладонь, чтобы не кончить от одного этого шёпота. — Здесь. Сейчас. Сию секунду, слышишь?.. Или я сдохну.  
Гэвин рванул его на себя, развернул и ткнул носом в стену, заставил прогнуться в пояснице и сдернул форменные штаны, огладил ладонью ягодицы.  
— Ты чокнутый, — он прикусил Рикарда за загривок. — В край ебанутый.  
Что-то щёлкнуло, а затем Рикард почувствовал пальцы, горячие и такие скользкие, будто их облили углеродной смазкой; они вошли в тело быстро, плавно и глубоко, как он хотел. Боли не было, только давление и жар, но Рикард всё же вскрикнул — и испугался, что Гэвин остановится.  
Он не остановился. Ничего не спросил, не сказал; он навалился на Рикарда всем своим немаленьким весом, распластав о стену, и двигал рукой, размеренно и неотвратимо вгоняя в экстаз; Рикард не мог даже стонать, он тяжело, тихо выдыхал в такт толчкам и скрёб ногтями по обшивке каюты, он поджимал пальцы на ногах и думал, что сейчас умрёт, вот сейчас точно, ещё секунда — и всё; он оглох и ослеп, весь стал одним сплошным пульсирующим веществом, в котором нежно и безжалостно сновали твёрдые пальцы, и он кончил и захлебнулся криком, чувствуя себя пустым и невесомым.  
Гэвин обхватил его поперёк груди, не давая упасть, вжался лицом в шею.  
— Тихо, тихо, — шепнул он снова. — Рик, я здесь, я здесь...  
— Я не это имел в виду, — выдавил Рикард, еле ворочая языком.  
Гэвин засмеялся.  
— Я знаю, — сказал он с нескрываемым удовлетворением, — но тебе понравилось.  
Рикард не успел обдумать ответ.  
— А тебе?..  
Вырвалось, он только щёлкнул зубами вслед, зажмурился, не зная, чего ждать.  
— Мне тоже, — Гэвин понизил голос практически до вибрации. — Мне очень понравилось, Рик. Ты потрясающий. Ты отдаёшься как дышишь. Я хочу ещё — и я хочу видеть твоё лицо при этом.  
Рикард застонал и тоже рассмеялся — слабо, негромко, насколько хватило сил.  
— Будет тебе лицо, — пообещал он.  
Гэвин буквально вытряхнул его из штанов, но до кровати Рикард дошёл сам, сел, наблюдая, как раздевается Гэвин.  
В душевой голова была занята другим, он видел, но не смог оценить по достоинству это тело; к тому же, тогда у Гэвина член не стоял, теперь же Рикард мог разглядеть его во всём великолепии — и застонал от досады.  
— Что? — не понял Гэвин.  
— Ты же ничего не чувствуешь, — Рикард закусил губу. — У тебя нет нервных окончаний.  
— У меня больше нервных окончаний, чем у тебя, — Гэвин подошёл и присел перед ним на корточки. — Мне нельзя игнорировать повреждения, в отличие от вас, людей. Я чувствую всё.  
Он помолчал и добавил:  
— Ты злишься?  
— Я... расстроен, — Рикард неловко улыбнулся. — Я в замешательстве. Мне трудно, я не понимаю, как мне себя вести.  
— Как всегда, — Гэвин взял его за руки. — Не морочь себе голову. Ты меня хочешь, и я тоже тебя хочу, может, мы сделаем уже с этим что-нибудь?..  
Не отвечая, Рикард коснулся звездообразной отметины на его плече.  
— Бронебойная У-40, — пояснил Гэвин. — Десант на Паламу — или стенд номер восемнадцать, если хочешь.  
— В тебя на самом деле стреляли? — Рикард опешил.  
— Конечно, — Гэвин лёгким толчком опрокинул его на кровать. — Скин должен зарастать естественным путём для большей аутентичности. К тому же, мне следовало составить представление о некоторых вещах на своём опыте, а не по записям. Это называется "индивидуальное развивающее автопрограммирование".  
— Это пиздец, — перебил Рикард. — Я не думал...  
Он осёкся, мотнул головой.  
— И не думай, — Гэвин ухмыльнулся.  
Сделать это было легче лёгкого. Рикард закрыл глаза и позволил себя целовать. Руки и губы Гэвина были везде, он гладил, трогал, покусывал, он вылизал Рикарда, взмокшего от волнения и желания, развёл ему ноги и взял в рот, и снова вставил пальцы, и на этот раз Рикард кончил ему в горло, не выдержав низкого вибрирующего стона.  
— Блядь, — сказал он искренне, глядя в потолок и не понимая, на каком свете вообще находится.  
Гэвин переполз выше по кровати, устроился рядом, опираясь на локоть.  
— Жалко, что люди не могут забывать по желанию, — заметил он вдруг. — Тебе было бы легче, если бы ты не помнил, кто я.  
Рикард помотал головой.  
— Нет.  
— Нет?..  
— Я всю жизнь искал тебя, — бездумно признался Рикард, провёл кончиками пальцев по щеке Гэвина, удивился: — Отрастает!  
— Биопроцессоры работают быстро, — Гэвин смотрел пристально и тревожно. — Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря "всю жизнь искал"?  
Было странно слышать его речь без жаргона, сокращений и обсценной лексики, словно ему самому всё это не нравилось, и он пользовался представившейся возможностью не притворяться.  
Или они просто поменялись ролями, потому что Рикард попросил:  
— Отъебись. Я херню ляпнул. Забудь.  
Гэвин ещё несколько секунд глядел ему в глаза, потом ухмыльнулся.  
— Ладно, — сказал он. — Проехали. Что будет, если я трахну тебя, пока у тебя не стоит?  
Рикард приподнял брови, помолчал, понимая, что Гэвина интересует не физиологическая сторона вопроса, в физиологии он прекрасно, лучше некуда, разбирался сам. Он хотел знать, что будет думать и чувствовать конкретный распластанный под ним старший медик Концерна Рикард Рипли, мокрый и липкий от пота и спермы, грязный от одного осознания того, какое чистое и совершенное существо склоняется над ним.  
— Я, — Рикард запнулся, облизал губы, — я кончу. Скорее всего. Это вероятно, да.  
Что означало: давай, вперёд, мне понравится, я хочу этого.  
Он не думал, что может ещё хотеть так сильно, так отчаянно; он спросил себя, не собирается ли влюбиться ненароком, и не ответил, только мотнул головой, когда Гэвин встал на колени между его бёдер. Ему было необходимо, чтобы Гэвин это сделал, овладел им, присвоил, подмял под себя.  
Напомнил, как это ощущается.  
После пальцев член вошёл мягко, почти без сопротивления. Гэвин подхватил Рикарда под колени, приподнимая и легко держа на весу, человек бы не смог, и Рикард позволил себе уплыть и расслабиться, не делать вообще ничего, только комкать простыню в такт толчкам и постанывать — стонать в голос, скулить, — и он закинул руку наверх, укусил себя за запястье, когда стало невозможно сдерживаться — слишком хорошо, на пределе, за пределом, так не бывает; а Гэвин не остановился, даже не притормозил. Он размеренно двигался и смотрел Рикарду в лицо, он улыбался, а потом перестал, словно тоже не контролировал себя больше, у него дёрнулся уголок глаза, искривился рот; Гэвин отвернулся и закусил губу — и низко, глухо, по-звериному хрипло выдохнул имя:  
— Рикард!..

А вопрос изначально был поставлен неправильно. Стоило спросить себя, сколько вообще он намерен сопротивляться своему чувству (ответ: ни секунды), и Рикард мысленно махнул рукой и с головой нырнул в самый невероятный роман в своей жизни. До Импеан Пеко оставалось шесть суток полёта, трое — там и девять обратно; больше двух недель безумного отпуска, ни к чему не обязывающих каникул.  
Конечно, все знали. Никто не смеялся и не показывал пальцем, но за первым же завтраком Аллен покосился сперва на молчащего Гэвина, затем, с изрядным уважением, на Рикарда, кивнул — и заговорил впервые о миссии на Импеан.  
— К чему конкретно готовиться? — спросил он Даниэля. — Вводную все читали, что из этого на самом деле важно?  
— Протоплоть и важна, — Даниэль сжал и без того тонкие губы. — Это смерть. Если она действительно вышла из-под контроля, станция погибла. Плоть жрёт любую органику, но предпочитает, — он запнулся и сглотнул, — животный белок.  
— Человечину, то есть, — перевёл Хэнк.  
— Любую фауну, — Даниэль наконец подобрал термин. — Побочный эффект развития.  
— Ничего себе, развитие, — крякнул Маркус. — Ты ей "кис-кис", а она тебя сожрёт.  
— А ты её не кискись, — посоветовал Гэвин. — Дани, а для Коннора она опасна?  
К удивлению Рикарда Даниэль кивнул.  
— Не так, как для людей, — сказал он неловко, словно стеснялся того, что в лицо признал происхождение Коннора, — но в выборе между растительной пищей и мягкими тканями андроида протоплоть выберет второе.  
— Жаль! — Гэвин откинулся назад, зацепившись ногами за опору стола, повисел так и вернулся в вертикальное положение. — Значит, за ним не спрячешься!  
— Ссыкло, — не преминул подколоть Хэнк. — Эту тварь можно чем-то отпугнуть? Или только убить?  
— Уничтожить, — поправил Аллен. — Протоплоть — не существо, не нагнетайте. Она вроде плесени, так, Дани?  
— Не преуменьшай значение плесени, — возразил в свою очередь Рикард. — Обычный грибок полностью разрушил станцию "Секай". Дефект утилизатора. Двадцать жертв, из них трое — со смертельным исходом, станцию пришлось взорвать.  
Он не собирался усугублять впечатление от рассказа Даниэля, просто не смог промолчать. Аллен некоторое время смотрел на него с выражением лица "ну спасибо, док", затем кашлянул и обвёл десант взглядом.  
— Чтоб руки мыли перед едой, ясно? — сказал он. — Дани. Чем травить эту заразу?  
— На станции есть специальный растворитель...  
— Но?..  
— ...по регламенту он хранится рядом с родильной камерой.  
Пару секунд все осмысливали информацию, потом Хэнк протянул:  
— Так вот почему вводная советует взорвать станцию к херам.  
— Да. Без родильной камеры протоплоть не может размножаться и вне зависимости от количества пищи существующая популяция погибнет не более чем через полгода.  
— И тогда Концерн отправит новых смертников в этот рассадник, так? — ощерился Маркус. — Как обычно, проще заменить танк в сборе?..  
Даниэль опустил голову, словно это была его вина.  
— Импеан — крайне важная база для Федерации, — неохотно напомнил Аллен. — Не только для Концерна. Новые конечности нам всем выращивали благодаря планетам вроде Импеан, где протоплоть перерабатывает растительность в бонол.  
— Могут же нормально говорить, — не удержавшись, шепнула Тина на ухо Рикарду. Он усмехнулся, покосился на Гэвина и увидел, что Гэвин тоже улыбается краешком губ, почти незаметно.  
Регламент высадки с годами не изменился: с корабля сходили все, кроме младшего медика, пилота и андроида, облетали планету, и капитан принимал решение о приземлении — или о бомбардировке. Рикарду не нравился второй вариант, но, как все, он признавал, что это необходимое зло: предоставленная сама себе возобновляющаяся протоплоть попросту бессмысленно уничтожит планету вместе с драгоценным живым сырьём для производства бонола.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь ему было понятно, почему Концерн отправил всего одну группу. Странно, что не одного Даниэля, могли бы придать ему, скажем, Гэвина для компании, хватило бы; впрочем, делиться Гэвином Рикард не собирался. Восемнадцать дней счастья принадлежали только ему.  
— Где у тебя порт подключения? — спросил он в ночь перед высадкой. — Мало ли, пригодится.  
— Не пригодится, обещаю, — отрезал Гэвин. — Он всратый, тебе не понравится. Оба всратые, не знаю, какой хуже.  
— Я медик, — Рикард поиграл бровями. — Я видел некоторое дерьмо. Показывай.  
— Сам напросился, — Гэвин пожал плечами.  
Он сидел в изножье кровати и выпрямился после этих слов, сдвинул голову вперёд и двумя руками нажал на основание челюсти. Рикард с интересом (и оторопью) наблюдал, уже практически готовый к тому, что Гэвин снимет всю черепную коробку, но вместо этого Гэвин вдруг выплюнул язык.  
— Я же сказал, это пиздец! — передал он через динамик.  
Широко открытый в неестественном положении рот и впрямь пугал, но всё же Рикард на коленях подполз ближе, взял в руки язык, ещё влажный и тёплый, и заглянул в тёмный провал нижней челюсти.  
Порт был там, под разломленной пополам уздечкой, матово блестел металлическим кольцом. Задохнувшись, Рикард сжал в ладони язык, и Гэвин, возмутившись, потребовал:  
— Эй, не мни его, он мне ещё пригодится!  
— Его отсутствие не мешает тебе трепаться.  
— При чём тут разговоры? Я о сексе!  
Рикард засмеялся и раскрыл ладонь, провёл большим пальцем по спинке языка.  
Вообще-то, к такому он не был готов, его даже подташнивало от несоответствия происходящего уложенным в мозгу шаблонам. Строго говоря, Рикард ни разу в жизни не видел человеческий язык отдельно от тела, учебные пособия не в счёт, ни одно из них не было столь натуралистичным; силикагель в его руке ещё не остыл, с разъёма уздечки натекла капля синтетической крови. Гэвин снял её пальцем и растёр.  
— А второй? — любопытство всё же пересилило.  
Вернув язык на место, Гэвин покрутил головой, помассировал шею сзади и вздохнул.  
— Уверен?  
— Уверен, — соврал Рикард.  
Гэвин снова выпрямился, расправил плечи.  
И резким движением, заставив Рикарда отпрянуть, воткнул сложенные щепотью пальцы себе в солнечное сплетение, скривился, застонал.  
— Больно?! — Рикард сунулся к нему, но Гэвин выставил вторую ладонь.  
— Мне не бывает больно, — напомнил он. — Просто слишком много сраных сенсоров.  
Грудь его тем временем раскрылась в стороны как надкрылья жука, обнажив переплетение проводов и гнёзда блоков, цилиндрических или кубической формы. Гэвин подцепил что-то под диафрагмой, дёрнул вверх и вытащил два совершенно обычных разъёма — вход для видео, вход для аудио.  
— Универсальный только верхний, — объяснил он. — Этот — для записи блоков памяти и зарядки от терминала, всякой такой херни.  
Он пристально посмотрел на Рикарда.  
— Тошнит?..  
— Немного, — Рикард криво улыбнулся. — Гэвин.  
— Чё?  
— Прости меня. Я не должен был спрашивать.  
На этот раз Гэвин молчал ещё дольше, потом спрятал разъёмы, захлопнул грудную клетку и открыл рот, но так и не произнёс ни слова.  
Рикард погладил его по лицу.  
— Ты — произведение искусства, — сказал он тихо. — А я — варвар, не умеющий с этим обращаться.  
Гэвин покачал головой, явно не желая ни отшучиваться, ни реагировать серьёзно, ссутулился, сложил руки между коленей.  
— Сегодня мне исполнилось двести дней, — он не поднял головы. — Я выполняю свою задачу, но что я знаю на самом деле? Ничего. За это время я понял лишь то, что база данных не помогает быть человеком.  
— Двести... дней? — с расстановкой повторил Рикард.  
— Они писали меня восемь лет, но активировали двести дней назад.  
Рикард подполз ближе и обнял его, положил голову на плечо, не зная, как себя вести.  
Меньше года! Гэвин был не просто ребёнком — младенцем, новорождённым. По человеческим меркам ему полагалось пачкать пелёнки и отращивать первые зубы, а он — он представлял Концерн, трахал взрослого идиота, потерявшего от него волю и разум, и готовился к высадке на планету, где, возможно, им придётся добивать людей, поражённых протоплотью.  
— Тебе не нужно жалеть меня, — сказал Гэвин, словно подслушав его мысли. — Я не человек, меня нельзя оценивать вашими критериями.  
— Но ты сам оцениваешь, — Рикард запустил руку ему в волосы. — Гэвин. Гэвин чёртов Рид, как вышло, что ты здесь, как мне так повезло?..  
— Ты уверен, что тебе именно повезло? — Гэвин хохотнул и опрокинул его на кровать.  
На первый взгляд он оправился после — как это назвать? Авто-аутопсия?! — вскрытия портов, но в глубине глаз ещё стыла отчаянная тоска брошенного ребёнка, и Рикард, не выдержав этого зрелища, за шею притянул Гэвина к себе и заставил уткнуться лицом в плечо.  
— Я задохнусь, — проворчал Гэвин.  
— Не задохнёшься, — Рикард крепче сжал его в объятиях. — Тебе вообще не нужно дышать.  
Он хотел забрать Гэвина отсюда — с этого корабля, из десанта, увезти от Концерна к херам на другой конец Федерации, туда, где никому нет дела до вновь прибывших, если они исправно обрабатывают землю и предлагают что-то интересное для меновой торговли; вместе с тем он понимал: Гэвин для этого не создан. Нельзя прочищать канализацию в шёлковой робе, нельзя в Пулковский телескоп подглядывать за соседями. Гэвин был чудом, созданным, чтобы творить чудеса. Грубые, жестокие, кровавые чудеса...  
— Что такое "любовь"? — спросил Гэвин внезапно. — Мой словарь даёт определение "сильное чувство глубокой привязанности", но я не понимаю. Аллен привязан к парням, он их любит? Не думаю, что он мне ответит, да?  
— Вряд ли, — согласился Рикард сипло, кашлянул. — Почему тебе вдруг пришло это в голову сейчас?  
— Не знаю, — Гэвин перевернулся, укладывая голову набок, закинул на Рикарда ногу. — Аллен говорит, перед высадкой какая только чушь не преследует! Мозг избавляется от стресса таким образом, но у меня же не может быть стресса?  
— А кто мне жаловался на перегрузку сенсоров?..  
— И правда, — судя по голосу, Гэвин повеселел. — Док, ты такой умный, мозгов целый стоун!  
— Средняя масса человеческого мозга — чуть меньше трёх фунтов, — поправил Рикард машинально.  
— ...беру свои слова обратно!  
Ещё смеясь, он поднялся и поцеловал Рикарда, прижался лицом к его лицу.  
— Скажи, что я тебя не напугал, — шепнул он. — Скажи, что хочешь меня по-прежнему!  
Рикард сглотнул.  
Не думай. Не вспоминай.  
— Даже сильнее, чем прежде, — проговорил он чуть слышно. — Давай отпразднуем твой юбилей как следует!

На орбиту вышли чуть раньше расчётного времени, и Саймон — пилот, — положил "Клементину" в дрейф над Восточным болотом, медленно вползающим в зарю.  
— Пятиминутная готовность, тунеядцы! — объявил Аллен, вручил Рикарду заушный передатчик. — На всякий случай, док.  
Ему также выдали плазмаган, убедившись, что он умеет стрелять, а боевой скафандр у Рикарда был свой, остался с давних времён; Рикард шутил, что сверяет по нему, не пора ли худеть. Сейчас поясные ремни затянулись с просветом в два пальца — неудивительно, учитывая физическую нагрузку последних дней.  
Сдержанно улыбаясь, Рикард закрепил оружие, подогнал ремни ранца.  
— У, крутой, — Маркус потыкал его в плечо. — Где отхватил?  
— Где отхватил, там больше не выдают, — Рикард щелчком сбил его руку, не прекращая улыбаться.  
— Док манерный, он на заказ шил! — предположил Гэвин.  
— Ага, манерный, теперь это так называется.  
— Ебало завали, — Гэвин продемонстрировал кулак весьма внушительных размеров в боевой перчатке.  
— Хэнку просто завидно, — пропел Маркус. — У него ни секса, ни комбеза, вот и бесится.  
— А мне похуй. Право доёбываться до моего мужика есть только у меня.  
Рывок стартовавшего катера помог Рикарду справиться с оторопью; все замолчали, пережидая перегрузку, смотрели перед собой. Даниэля тошнило, но он пока держался, Маркус жевал резинку, Хэнк накручивал за рычажок детскую игрушку-юлу.  
А Гэвин — Гэвин сложил из пальцев сердечко, зная, что оно точно попадёт в поле зрения Рикарда, и Рикард всерьёз задумался, можно ли официально завести отношения с андроидом. Его интересовало не мнение окружающих, шли бы они со своим мнением на восток маленькими шажочками; его смущал Концерн, владеющий Гэвином. Андроиды никогда не были дешёвым удовольствием, а уж подобная штучная работа и вовсе, наверное, стоила целое состояние, но Рикард всё же позволил себе помечтать, как выкупает Гэвина.  
И понял, что это звучит омерзительно.  
Как это называлось? Расизм по отношению к андроидам, что ли?.. Он приложил термин к Коннору и убедился, что мог бы заплатить за него деньги, если бы нуждался в компаньоне так или иначе, но оценить таким образом Гэвина казалось кощунством.  
Потому что они переспали? Или всё же Рикард признал бы его независимость и право на свободу в любом случае, просто по факту того, насколько Гэвин прекрасен?..  
Катер затрясло в нижних слоях атмосферы. Над базой стояла глухая облачность, они погружались в тучи всё ниже, не видя просвета; Даниэля всё-таки стошнило в приготовленный пакет, Хэнк молча протянул ему пачку салфеток.  
Гэвин взял Рикарда мизинцем за мизинец.  
— Так значит, "твой мужик", — сказал Рикард ему на ухо.  
— Неужели тебя никто раньше так не называл? Не верю.  
Он улыбался, не зная, куда целит, но снаряд вошёл в яблочко. На дне души, под надёжно задраенным люком, шевельнулся кракен — и затих до поры.  
Повезло.  
— Так — нет, — отозвался Рикард.  
Гэвин как будто что-то почувствовал, сжал его палец, но сказать ничего не успел: катер наконец-то провалился через нижний край облачности, и Маркус, прилипший к иллюминатору, заорал на выдохе:  
— Ёбаный нахер, это что за говнина такая?!..  
К стеклу обернулись все, Аллен и вовсе опрокинул машину, заходя на крутой поворот. Рикард нашёл взглядом причину крика и мысленно согласился: говнина была ещё та.  
В первый момент он даже не осознал, что видит. Через посадочную площадку, спотыкаясь о стыки бетонных плит, бежал ребёнок, вроде бы, девочка, а за ней, неотвратимо догоняя, ковылял гибрид человека и многоножки, явившийся прямиком из ночных кошмаров под наркотой; Рикард насчитал семь ног, прежде чем понял, что часть из них — руки, и задохнулся, вцепился в плечо Гэвина.  
— Это протоплоть, — сказал Даниэль.  
Рикард ждал новых звуков рвоты, но, похоже, с биотехникой Даниэль и впрямь был на "ты": он собрался, сконцентрировался и смотрел за борт с холодным расчётом исследователя.  
— Она состоит из поглощённых элементов, — добавил он, и уже Рикард почувствовал рвотный позыв, с трудом сглотнул.  
Аллен на бреющем полёте прошёл над протоплотью, взмыл в воздух, развернулся на второй круг. Стрелять он не мог: точность плазмапушки оставляла желать лучшего, был серьёзный шанс убить заодно и девочку, — а его манёвр протоплоть не напугал, она вздыбилась на несколько секунд и продолжила погоню.  
— Кэп, завали на люк! — крикнул Гэвин, срывая со стены томкэт, и перебрался на левый борт, широко расставил ноги, зацепился носками за порожек. — Завали и открой, я сниму её!  
Катер вошёл в пике. Рикарда, отстегнувшего ремень, бросило вниз, но Хэнк удержал, вернул на место, а под Гэвином тем временем разверзлась пропасть, на дне которой перебирала руками и ногами безликая тварь.  
— Сдохни, сука! — Гэвин нажал на спусковой крючок.  
Человек не выдержал бы отдачи, томкэт не предполагался разработчиками как личное оружие, зато и убойная сила у него была что надо: разрывные пули прошили протоплоть в районе первого сочленения рук и ног, потом ещё раз и ещё, пока две конечности не отвалились на бетон, безобразно шевелясь в своей не-смерти.  
Плоть наконец-то остановилась — в отличие от девочки.  
Аллен поднял катер немного выше, Гэвин дал новый залп, и тварь потянулась к нему, разматывая конечности; не достала — не хватало скелета, слишком длинные руки сгибались и опадали под собственным весом. Гэвин отстрелил ещё одну, и тогда Аллен решил, что девочка покинула зону поражения.  
Плазмапушка размазала плоть по бетонным блокам футов на тридцать.  
— Готова? — спросил Хэнк.  
— Кэп, ниже, — позвал Гэвин. — Я проверю.  
— Нельзя без шлема! — заорал Даниэль. — Она ещё опасна!  
— И ему тоже?..  
Рикард бросил быстрый взгляд на Хэнка. Догадались. Ну да, людям такие фокусы не по плечу, ни томкэт, ни балансирование на краю люка в маневрирующем катере.  
— Ты чем слушал? — Маркус сморщился. — Он же спрашивал про Коннора! Сожрёт и не поморщится, и хуй знает что отрастит ещё.  
— Хуй не отрастит, ей незачем, — Гэвин с явной неохотой опустил томкэт, оглянулся на Рикарда. — Я спалился, да?  
— Да, — согласился Рикард, ухмыляясь. — С треском и в пепел.  
Гэвин пожал плечами.  
— Ладно, похер. Где ребёнок?  
— В чём спалился? — спросили одновременно Даниэль и Аллен.  
Последний задраил люк и посадил катер в некотором отдалении от белёсой поджаренной кляксы, заглушил двигатель и развернулся к остальным.  
— Я андроид, — Гэвин нетерпеливо сунулся к окну. — Ребёнок где, кто видел?..  
— Ушла под землю, — Аллен помолчал. — А, хорошо. Возьмёшь томкэт тогда, пригодится.  
— Андроид?.. — Даниэль вытаращил глаза. — Как Коннор?  
Аллен посмотрел на него, этого оказалось достаточно.  
Потом он обвёл взглядом десант, задержался на Рикарде.  
— Я думаю, это можно считать подтверждением факта, что протоплоть вышла из-под контроля, — сказал он весомо, и Рикард пожалел, что Тина не слышит его сейчас. — По регламенту нам предписано взорвать станцию и передать сигнал о карантине. Нам не разрешено приземляться и заниматься спасением гражданского населения, закройся, Гэвин, и все мы видели девочку. Может быть, есть ещё живые. Может быть, нет. Так или иначе, я собираюсь нарушить регламент и выйти из катера. Никто из вас не обязан за мной следовать...  
— Я обязан.  
— Я сказал: захлопни пасть, — беззлобно велел Аллен. — У тебя Первый закон, к тебе вопросов нет.  
Рикард молча закусил загубник водоснабжения и надел шлем. Аллен покосился на него, кивнул.  
— Я пойду, — подал голос Даниэль, поднял правую руку. — В моей ладони вшит чип защиты родильной камеры, а нам обязательно нужно взять оттуда растворитель, если мы собираемся искать живых.  
— Ну кэп, — Маркус ухмыльнулся. — Ты же не думал, что мы пропустим стрельбы?..  
Хэнк уже застёгивал дополнительную упряжь с обоймами.  
— Ладно, — Аллен снова кивнул. — Шлемы надеть. Герметичность скафандров проверить. Гэвин, бережёшь дока, жопой за него отвечаешь. Дани, держись за мной. Маркус открывает, Хэнк замыкает. Минутная готовность.  
Рикард выровнял дыхание — раз Миссисипи, два Миссисипи, — подмигнул Даниэлю, бледному то ли от волнения, то ли от вновь накатившей тошноты, и тот криво улыбнулся в ответ.  
Люк с шипением закрылся за их спинами.  
На Импеан свистел и завывал ветер, разнося пыль и семена растений; Рикард понадеялся, что протоплоть не летуча, в отличие от спор плесени. Аллен поднял усилитель к губам, объявил:  
— Капитан Аллен, десант Федерации! Меня кто-нибудь слышит?  
Они ждали. Гэвин дошёл до останков плоти, поковырял их носком ботинка, вернулся.  
— По крайней мере, она не шевелится, — сказал он.  
Громоздкий томкэт висел у него за спиной, причиняя не больше неудобств, чем тубус для чертежей, например. Не сдерживаемый больше легендой, Гэвин прихватил ещё какой-то пакет, подвесил себе на бедро, и второй плазмаган.  
— Дани, покажи карту, — распорядился Аллен. — Копируем, запоминаем дорогу. Если разделимся — встречаемся здесь через сутки. Живые, мёртвые — доползайте как хотите, отговорок не приму. Сначала берём растворитель, потом ищем девочку. Гэвин, спокойно. Она выживала тут почти две недели, ещё пару часов продержится, а нам всем нужна надёжная защита.  
Он пожевал губу и всё-таки спросил ещё:  
— Дани. Сколько этих тварей здесь может ползать?  
— Ежедневная рабочая масса протоплоти — около двадцати тонн, — Даниэль не задумался ни на секунду. — Ежедневное отмирание в состоянии покоя — около тонны.  
Смысл сказанного первым понял, разумеется, Гэвин.  
— То есть, где-то вокруг шароёбится не менее двухсот тонн этого дерьма, — констатировал он. — Заебись!  
— И маленькая девочка, — добавил Хэнк.

Больше не разговаривали до входа в шлюз станции.  
Рикард отмечал боковым зрением разбросанные вещи: консервы, инструменты, оборудование. Похоже было, что люди пытались спастись; выжил ли хоть кто-то, кроме пропавшей девочки? И почему она не вернулась, когда Аллен ликвидировал угрозу? Куда исчезла с открытой местности?..  
Он увидел одинокий ботинок с порванным шнурком и отвернулся.  
Сколько бы человек ни спаслось, остальные погибли ужасной смертью; Рикард подумал, что не согласился бы на такую работу ни за какие деньги, потом взгляд упал на походную аптечку у Маркуса на боку, и решение перестало казаться таким уж однозначным. Бонол — жизнь Федерации, без него медицина вернётся в двадцатые века с их невозможностью восстановить утраченную конечность или орган, вылечить иммунные болезни, скомпенсировать генетические дефекты. Ради этого стоило рисковать... наверное.  
— Дани! — позвал он, переступая порог шлюза. — Как часто над протоплотью теряют контроль?  
— Последний карантин был в тридцать первом, ещё три инцидента погасили в зародыше без жертв.  
Семь лет назад.  
— А сколько сейчас оранжерейных поселений?  
— Около сотни. Хочешь знать точно?  
— Нет, спасибо.  
По сути, достаточно было и того, что никто из группы Аллена не опознал протоплоть при первой встрече, что означало — им прежде не доводилось выполнять такого рода миссии. Что ж, тогда статистика неплохая. Хорошая статистика вообще-то для подобной угрозы.  
Внутри станции царил полумрак — свет проникал через потолочные панели, но в ряде коридоров и больших залах ничего не было видно на пару метров вперёд.  
— Фонари не включать, — повторно предупредил Аллен. — Плоть в темноте менее подвижна. Идём по теплу.  
— Гэвин, а ты горячая штучка! — заметил Хэнк. Рикард обернулся и невольно улыбнулся, увидев, что силуэт Гэвина и правда подсвечивается сильнее других.  
— Замёрзнешь — скажи, я тебе томкэт отдам, — откликнулся Гэвин. — Очень согревает, отвечаю!  
— Заткнулись оба, — оборвал Аллен. — Слушаем внимательно, тут могут быть люди.  
Рикарду казалось, что лично он слышит только собственное дыхание, неожиданно тяжёлое, что его неприятно удивило: откуда такая одышка, они даже не бегали! Скосив глаза, он вывел на экран сообщение о состоянии организма, покачал головой, увидев, что ЧСС перевалила за сто двадцать. Привет, адреналин; не очень-то удачно, ну да ладно.  
Ещё ему мерещился шуршащий звук чуть выше уровня головы, он стал потише, когда Рикард поскрёб микрофон шлема, но полностью не пропал.  
— В порядке, док? — тихо спросил Гэвин, догоняя его.  
Рикард показал на пальцах, что всё отлично.  
Маркус впереди притормозил, постоял пару секунд неподвижно, потом пошевелил что-то ногой, отбросил с дороги.  
— Дерьмо собачье, — услышал Рикард его шёпот.  
Никто не стал уточнять.  
На перекрёстке магистралей уровня А остановились: никому не хотелось снова нырять в темноту. Даниэль задрал лицо к потолку, прикрыл глаза. Маркус предупредил:  
— Снимаю забрало, нос чешется!  
Гэвин перекинул томкэт на грудь.  
Маркус с наслаждением поскрёб переносицу перчаткой, удовлетворённо вздохнул — и замер, держа руку перед собой.  
— Дани, — проговорил он медленно. — Это что за нахер?..  
Рикард задержал дыхание.  
Перчатку покрывал белёсый налёт, словно проявляющийся изнутри. Самое большое пятно было на тыльной стороне кисти, от него тянулась тоненькая ниточка по предплечью, плечу, животу к ноге, белой от стопы до середины голени.  
— Все назад, — скомандовал Аллен, наводя плазмаган, а Маркус всё ещё не понимал, не мог, не хотел осознать, что произошло.  
— Дани, — повторил он беспомощно. — Это она, да?..  
На его лице вспух и лопнул белый пузырь.  
Маркус не кричал и не шевелился, стоял неподвижно, провожая взглядом их, отступающих к стене, потом выпустил ремень плазмагана, и тот соскользнул по его бедру на пол.  
— Дани, прогноз, — ровно сказал Аллен.  
Даниэль только помотал головой, задохнулся и, забывшись, схватился за стекло шлема как за лицо.  
Аллен кивнул.  
— Маркус.  
— Стреляфф...  
Губы Маркуса лопнули вторым пузырём.  
— Прости.  
Заряд плазмы размазал протоплоть — и Маркуса, — по стене, но Рикард мало что разглядел: в момент выстрела Гэвин за плечи развернул его к себе и прижал затылок ладонью — "не смотри".  
Даниэля стошнило прямо в скафандр.  
— Гэвин, проверь всех, — приказал Аллен всё так же ровно. — Дани, как это вышло? Давай, мальчик, соберись, ты мне нужен. Как это вышло?  
— Он пнул что-то, — за Даниэля ответил Рикард. — Плоть, должно быть, ждала на куске неорганики, прицепилась к ноге. Она бы издохла, наверное, через некоторое время...  
— Кэп, на тебе пятно, остальные чисты, — доложил Гэвин. — Я выжгу?  
Хэнк поднял плазмаган, встал между Алленом и остальными, чтобы иметь возможность выстрелить в любую сторону.  
— Давай, — Аллен широко расставил руки и ноги. Рикард стиснул зубы, не понимая, чего ожидать, но готовясь к худшему, а Гэвин вскрыл пакет на бедре и, чиркнув о перчатку, поджёг комок синего лишайника.  
— Док, ты знаешь какую-нибудь молитву? — спросил Аллен, пока Гэвин обрабатывал его скафандр.  
— Знаю одну, — Рикард с трудом разлепил губы. На противоположную стену он по-прежнему старался не смотреть: не столько боялся увидеть нечто ужасное, сколько уважал решение Гэвина. В конце концов, наверное, и Маркус предпочёл бы, чтобы его запомнили живым и невредимым.  
Внутри, в глубине души, под закрытым люком вновь шевельнулся кракен.  
Неважно, кто и чего захочет. Все умрут. Не сейчас, но сегодня. Никто не вернётся, и Саймон с орбиты взорвёт станцию.  
Возможно, вас тоже объявят Героями Федерации посмертно.  
— Читай, — велел Аллен. — Вслух.  
Рикард вздохнул и заговорил, с трудом припоминая слова, которые так старательно забывал.  
Одиннадцать лет прошло всё-таки.  
Он не был уверен, что произносит правильно, но был уверен, что этого никто не поймёт.  
Десант же не учат реалингве?..  
— Yabeshi. Yabeshi bare sunnanko kasfi nafara. Kasfi Kesam, kasfi yibiyya. Muyanku, mun khaifi Маркус. Yabeshi da. Yabeshi man. Yabeshi kasfi nafara.  
Дословного перевода с реалингвы не могло быть в принципе, но общий смысл всех молитв на известных Рикарду языках сводился к одному и тому же — славословие Богу в любой его ипостаси, просьба о помощи и пожелание лучшей жизни в лучшем мире.  
Глаза защипало от навернувшихся слёз. Стиснув зубы, Рикард отвернулся, помолчал, добавил:  
— Это всё. Кесамиты не ведут долгих речей.  
— Хорошая молитва, — удивил его Аллен. — Спасибо, док. Маркусу бы понравилось.

На уровне Б горел свет, должно быть, коридоры изначально запитали от генератора родильной камеры.  
— Смотреть под ноги, ничего не трогать.  
Аллен теперь шёл первым, за ним — Даниэль, потом Рикард, Гэвин и Хэнк, повесивший детский волчок на шнурке себе на шею.  
Плазмаган Маркуса, тоже обожжённый синим лишайником, отдали Даниэлю.  
Рикард шёл, глядя в пол и положившись во всём остальном на Гэвина.  
Он гадал, жалеет ли Аллен, что решил отключить родильную камеру; они могли бы не спускаться сюда, просто поискать девочку, а потом взорвать станцию к херам; Маркус выжил бы — или нет, кто знает, куда бы они свернули со взлётной площадки. Двести тонн протоплоти всё ещё находились где-то рядом.  
Возможно, прямо здесь.  
Рикард поднял голову, когда мелькающие перед ним пятки Даниэля остановились.  
— Блядь, — сказал Гэвин. — Кэп, дай я.  
Аллен выставил руку, перегораживая проход. Рикард приподнялся на цыпочки и заглянул ему через плечо.  
И его тоже едва не стошнило.  
Коридор ярусом ниже пузырился и выбрасывал ложноножки. Протоплоть устилала пол, цеплялась за вентиляционные решётки, ползла по стенам. На поверхность её то и дело всплывали непереваренные предметы: обувь, столовые приборы, оболочки от продуктов питания.  
— Канава с блевотой, — констатировал Хэнк, подойдя к перилам.  
Даниэль схватился за живот и шлем одновременно. Хэнк даже головы не повернул.  
— Я пройду по решётке, — Гэвин указал наверх, — и переведу сюда стрелу, переберётесь по ней. Она выдержит.  
Аллен одобрил.  
— Дани, ты как? — спросил он, заглядывая Даниэлю в лицо. — Вода есть?  
— Да.  
— Хорошо, — Аллен похлопал его по плечу. — Потерпи ещё немного, скоро отдохнём.  
На это Даниэль не ответил.  
Рикард вновь сверился с данными своего мониторинга. ЧСС снизилась до девяносто пяти, но и сахар с давлением тоже упали, хотя времени прошло всего ничего. Нелепая смерть Маркуса деморализовала, да ещё молитва; надо же было Аллену именно его заставить читать!..  
Гэвин тем временем снял томкэт, бережно положил на пол, отряхнул перчатки и посмотрел на Рикарда, улыбнулся:  
— Ты молодец, док, — похвалил он. — Держись так и дальше.  
У Рикарда не нашлось ни слов, ни сил на то, чтобы поднять средний палец. Привалившись плечом к стене, он следил, как Гэвин идёт по перилам, балансируя выставленными локтями, и лезет по опорному столбу как по стволу дерева, отталкивается — и прыгает, и цепляется за выдавленную оконную раму. Перебирая руками, Гэвин стремительно пересёк открытое пространство и соскочил на балкон с другой стороны, обернулся, помахал, мол, всё в порядке. Затем он столкнул стрелу манипулятора с опоры, повёл её без видимого усилия по кругу, пока она не нацелилась на Аллена и остальных, зафиксировал, потряс и крикнул:  
— Можно!  
Рикард перевёл дух, стараясь не выказать страха: стрела на полметра не доставала до пандуса уровня Б, нужно было прыгать — и не промахнуться, протоплоть внизу не простит ошибки. Через скафандр она не проникнет, но и не выпустит добычу, и ты сдохнешь от отравления углекислым газом, когда забьётся воздушный фильтр. Не худшая смерть из возможных, если так посмотреть, но Рикард вообще не хотел умирать.  
Пусть это и виделось ближайшей перспективой для них всех.  
— Хэнк, — Аллен указал на стрелу. — Потом Дани, Рикард и я.  
Он перехватил взгляд Рикарда, брошенный на томкэт, и добавил:  
— А потом Гэвин вернётся за оружием.  
Хэнк повесил плазмаган за спину, коротко разбежался и прыгнул, попав точно на площадку крюка, замер на секунду, раскинув руки, затем быстро зашагал к Гэвину. Под ноги он не смотрел, но не пошатнулся ни разу и легко спрыгнул на той стороне, жестом отогнав Гэвина, готового помочь.  
— Дани, — скомандовал Аллен.  
— Я не могу, — Даниэль схватился за перила. — У меня не получится.  
— Получится, — Аллен снял с него плазмаган и ранец. — Пошёл.  
— Нет. Я подожду вас здесь.  
— Кэп! — позвал Гэвин. — Надо шевелиться!  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он вскочил на стрелу и перебрался на эту сторону, но не прыгнул, а расставил ноги и развёл руки, сказал:  
— Дани, я поймаю тебя.  
Рикард тем временем попробовал приподнять томкэт. К его удивлению, это оказалось вполне реально, весило ружьё килограммов двадцать, но Рикард даже представлять не хотел, какой силы у него была отдача, отделаться сломанным плечом тут, наверное, показалось бы за счастье.  
— Дани.  
— Нет! — крикнул Даниэль. — Ты не можешь мне приказывать! Я гражданское лицо!  
В другое время Рикард сорвал бы с него шлем и надавал по щекам, но после гибели Маркуса очевидно было, что разгерметизации нельзя допускать ни в коем случае; прежде чем в голову ему пришло что-то ещё, Гэвин всё-таки перепрыгнул на пандус, подошёл к Даниэлю, быстро поднял его и взвалил на плечо.  
— Лежи спокойно, — сказал он. — Ты же веришь Коннору? Я — более совершенная модель.  
Рикард мысленно ему зааплодировал.  
Даниэль и вправду затих, а Гэвин легко перескочил обратно на крюк, перебежал по стреле и сдал Даниэля на руки Хэнку, вернулся, улыбаясь.  
— Док, тебе помочь?  
— Справлюсь, — мрачно ответил Рикард.  
И понял: нет, не справится.  
Ноги как будто онемели ниже колена, Рикард отступил на пару шагов назад, чтобы взять разбег, и едва не упал.  
— Гэвин, — Аллен кивнул.  
— Даже не думай, — процедил Рикард. — Убери руки и отойди.  
Он чувствовал, как взмокли ладони в перчатках.  
Знал, что задерживает всех.  
Сглотнул.  
Разбежался — и прыгнул, и сорвался, но не упал, ухватился за поручень и подтянул себя на площадку. Сильнее всего хотелось так дальше и ползти на четвереньках, но он стиснул зубы, поднялся и перешёл на ту сторону, не оглядываясь и старательно не думая, чей испуганный возглас услышал.  
Отчего-то хотелось повторить Аллену слова Дани: "Ты не можешь мне приказывать. Я гражданское лицо".  
— Это было глупо, — заметил Хэнк.  
Рикард промолчал.  
Аллен и Гэвин перешли вместе, стрела дрогнула под их общим весом, но с места не сдвинулась. Закинув томкэт за спину, Гэвин как бы мельком провёл рукой по плечу Рикарда, но тоже ничего не сказал, а Рикард, заняв своё место в цепочке, впервые сознательно подумал о кракене, едва не сожравшем его одиннадцать лет назад.  
Плюс медицинского образования: ты можешь диагностировать у себя депрессию и выписать компенсирующие препараты.  
Минус медицинского образования: ты знаешь, как нужно отвечать, чтобы никто другой у тебя депрессию не заподозрил.  
Рикард хотел жить. Кракен...  
Кракен был всем, что тянуло его на дно. Десант. Боевая высадка. Выстрел Аллена, размазавший Маркуса по стене. Полметра пространства до стрелы — как просто было сорваться, как просто было разжать руки, почему он не сделал этого?..  
— Пришли, — сказал Аллен.  
Он стоял на верхней площадке лестницы, словно невидимая преграда мешала ему спуститься, Рикард подошёл — и увидел обувь.  
По-весеннему яркую. Женскую, мужскую. Мятую, словно пережёванную — нет, не "словно". Просто пережёванную. Отрыгнутую протоплотью.  
— Стандартная смена, — стеклянным голосом произнёс Даниэль, — это десять человек контроля. Я знаю, что здесь случилось.  
Рикард пересчитал обувь — на лестнице и ниже лежало россыпью пар двадцать.  
— И что же? — спросил Хэнк.  
— Левак, — хрипло ответил Аллен.  
Продолжать он не собирался, и Гэвин вмешался:  
— Я не понял. Что такое "левак"?  
Рикард посмотрел на него и вспомнил: двести дней. Перед ним ребёнок, не знающий о мире ровным счётом ничего. Не ведающий зла. Не запоминающий обиды.  
Идеальный. Прекрасный.  
Удержавший его от падения самим фактом своего существования, ведь сорвись Рикард, и Гэвин прыгнул бы следом не раздумывая, а Рикард не хотел отдавать кракену и его.  
Много чести будет серой твари.

Даниэля трясло, но работал он ловко и быстро: вернул к жизни систему слежения, выгнал распечатку последних смен, сложил и отдал Аллену, а себе скопировал в компакт.  
— В тридцать первом произошло то же самое, — рассказал он, стуча зубами. — Автоматика надёжна, и вовремя применённый растворитель остановит любую протечку, но только не тогда, когда камера загружена вдвое. Они отключили предохранитель, вот этот, — он ткнул в раскрытую панель ядовитого оранжевого цвета, — чтобы поставить вторую канистру. Больше протоплоти — больше бонола, быстрее идёт расчистка леса. На чёрном рынке бонол всегда востребован, можно получить большие деньги.  
— А можно сдохнуть и всю станцию за собой утащить, — прорычал Хэнк.  
Аллен с Гэвином молча перекачивали растворитель в сменные резервуары разбрызгивателей. Рикард, не занятый ничем, бродил по залу управления родильной камерой и слушал Даниэля.  
— История использования протоплоти не знает ни одного успешного случая перегрузки, и никакая двойная вахта не поможет. Об этом говорится на каждом курсе, это первая строчка в инструкциях, и всё равно рано или поздно кто-то обращает внимание, что оборудование поставляется с огромным запасом прочности, и решает это использовать. Мне кажется, Концерн смирился. Они со своей стороны делают что могут — предупреждают и контролируют, ставят высокую заработную плату для служащих Б-станций, — Даниэль вздохнул. — Если вам кажется, что я оправдываю Концерн, то нет. Они несут огромные убытки, когда приходится закрывать станцию на карантин, плюс страховка, плюс федеральные санкции. Им действительно невыгодно рисковать.  
— Почему тогда люди это делают? — хмуро спросил Гэвин, заклеивая плёнкой очередную флягу и вставляя в импровизированный патронташ. — Здесь были дети.  
— Люди — отвратительные твари, — отозвался Хэнк. — Жадные, глупые, эгоистичные мрази.  
— Не все, — сказал кракен внутри Рикарда.  
— Не все, — согласился Хэнк, но продолжать не стал.  
Словно у него был свой кракен, только и ждущий возможности вырваться на свободу.  
Рикард терялся в догадках, сколько Хэнку лет. Седые волосы не говорили ни о чём, как и покрытые мелкими шрамами руки; сказало бы тело, но в душевой Рикард с Хэнком не сталкивался. Глаза?.. Вот глаза были больные, старые. Лет на двести они тянули. Столько не живут даже во время прогрессивной медицины.  
— Люди в целом стремятся к лучшему, — веско сказал Аллен, заставив Рикарда вздрогнуть. — Иначе нас бы здесь не было. Мрази встречаются, Гэвин, тебе ещё придётся это узнать, но гораздо больше всё-таки людей, которых стоит спасать.  
Тине и правда не повредило бы его послушать.  
Усмехнувшись про себя, Рикард отвернулся к столу регистратора, расправил страницы журнала, заполненного от руки чёрной пастой. Мелкий круглый почерк, если не вглядываться, превращался в абстрактную вязь, в узор, стекающий по строчкам; последняя заканчивалась невнятной завитушкой — то ли местным символом, то ли ручку просто бросили, когда автоматика сообщила о протечке.  
— Где девочку искать? — сменил тему Хэнк. — По картам под взлётной полно туннелей, скорее всего, она спустилась туда, но куда потом?  
— А варианты?  
— Она бежала на юг, — Хэнк с компакта развернул голографическую карту, нарисовал пальцем светящуюся линию. — Здесь водонапорная башня жилых корпусов, здесь — химический склад. Вот здесь — не знаю, помечено "Объект 1", но за ним стадион, так что ничего опасного, скорее всего. Ну и жилые корпуса.  
Гэвин вдруг вскинул руку, призывая к тишине. Все замерли; он медленно повернулся вокруг своей оси, чуть наклонив голову, нашёл какое-то положение и тоже застыл.  
— Радио, — сказал он тихо. — Дани, радио.  
— Не работает, — Даниэль с отчаянием подёргал тумблер.  
Гэвин помедлил — и снял шлем, заставив всех оцепенеть, положил на стол и расстегнул комбинезон до пояса, не обращая внимания ни на панику Рикарда, ни на досаду Аллена; задрал майку, предупредил:  
— Будет некрасиво.  
Вытащив из-под диафрагмы порт подключения, он выдрал из пульта управления провода, воткнул явно наугад, подумал, поменял местами.  
И приоткрыл рот, освобождая динамик.  
— ...гите, пожалуйста, помогите мне! — раздался детский голос. — Пожалуйста, вы слышите меня?! Помогите мне!  
— Мы слышим! — первым сориентировался Хэнк. — Детка, где ты?  
Она вскрикнула, обрадовавшись, затараторила:  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не улетайте без меня, дяденьки, пожалуйста! Я в водонапорной башне, тут везде плоть, мне страшно, помогите мне, пожалуйста!  
Аллен кивнул Рикарду, мол, давай, и Рикард, набрав воздуха в грудь, тоже заговорил:  
— Малыш, без тебя никто отсюда не улетит. Слушай меня внимательно, хорошо? Обещаешь?  
— Обещаю! — отозвалась девочка и всхлипнула, заплакала: — Дяденька, я вернулась за братиком, чтобы вы и его забрали, но он умер, пока меня не было!..  
Хэнк закрыл глаза, Даниэль обхватил руками голову в шлеме и почти лёг грудью на стол.  
— Мне очень жаль, — искренне сказал Рикард. — Как тебя зовут, малыш?  
— Коул. Так звали братика. Теперь меня так зовут.  
Недетское отчаяние в её голосе холодной рукой взяло Рикарда за сердце.  
— Хорошо, Коул, — он заставил себя улыбнуться, чтобы она услышала улыбку и поверила ему. — Мы придём за тобой. Ты знаешь, где находится родильная камера? Мы сейчас здесь. Это недалеко. Мы заберём тебя.  
— Спасибо, — она снова всхлипнула. — Они все умерли!..  
— Мы придём за тобой, — повторил Рикард. — Коул, мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что для меня сделала.  
Аллен развернул перед ним голограмму с текстом.  
— Ты сказала, там везде протоплоть. Можешь пояснить, где именно и сколько её?  
Странно было смотреть на Гэвина, но говорить не с ним, а он — он наконец-то выглядел машиной: глаза остекленели, из открытого рта вытекла струйка слюны, засохла на подбородке; длины кабелей не хватало, чтобы стоять прямо, и Гэвин согнулся самым неестественным образом. Его это не беспокоило, разумеется, зато Рикарду причиняло почти физическое страдание.  
Ещё было страшно смотреть на его обнажённое тело, такое же беззащитное перед протоплотью, как человеческое.  
— На первом и втором этажах, — ответила Коул. — В подвале чисто, я поднялась через шахту лифта, и на крыше чисто, но по земле не пройти.  
— Хэнк, — Аллен поманил его к себе, — бери брызгалку и бегом к катеру. Зависнешь над жильём, мы придём туда с девочкой. Башню с воздуха не взять.  
— Я с ним, — Дани вскочил. — Я перейду по стреле, я справлюсь, а вам я всё равно буду только мешать.  
Аллен помедлил и кивнул.  
Плазмаган Даниэль оставил на пульте — то ли забыл, то ли не захотел взять; Аллен вынул из него батарею и сунул в карман, а само ружьё положил обратно.  
— Коул, — Рикард облизал губы, — сейчас мы с тобой разговариваем через пульт управления станции. Чтобы прийти к тебе, нам придётся прервать связь. Ты должна быть храброй и верить, что мы близко, хорошо? Мы не бросим тебя, обещаю. Мы тебя заберём. Нам нужно всего лишь немного времени. Скоро ты увидишь катер над крышей жилого корпуса, он будет ждать тебя и нас. Хорошо? Справишься с этим?  
Несколько секунд они слышали только тяжёлое дыхание.  
Потом Коул сказала:  
— Я сильная. Я справлюсь. Отключайте связь, я буду ждать.

Аллен осмотрел Гэвина, прежде чем позволить ему одеться, сказал:  
— Бесполезно, наверное, запрещать тебе делать так снова?  
— Бесполезно, — подтвердил Гэвин. — Я её слышал, вы — нет. Это был единственный способ вас связать.  
— А говорил, не пригодится, — заметил Рикард с напускным безразличием, пояснил для Аллена: — Я спрашивал вчера, где у него порты подключения.  
— Да ты извращенец, док, — вступил в разговор Хэнк. Рикард вздрогнул от неожиданности — он как-то не подумал, что рации скафандров при сравнительно малой мощности обладают радиусом действия до тридцати километров, — а Гэвин щёлкнул зубами:  
— Эй, Хэнк, ты забыл? Только я могу его выстёбывать!  
— Какой тут стёб, я факт констатирую, — фыркнул Хэнк. — Я ещё понимаю, сексом перед высадкой заниматься, но это!..  
Краем глаза Рикард отметил, как ухмыльнулся Аллен.  
Теперь, когда ясно стало, где искать девочку, всех немного отпустило напряжение. Смерть Маркуса ещё оставалась в шоковой зоне сознания, не улеглась в головах и потому не рождала скорби, зато относительная безопасность Коул и простейший вариант её спасения воодушевляли — и, да, способствовали плоским шуточкам.  
— Кэп, — снова прорезался Хэнк, — канава обмелела, смотрите в оба.  
— Вы тоже. Дани, ты как?  
— В порядке, — Даниэль чихнул. — Только в душ очень хочется, воняю как протухший препарат!  
На этот раз засмеялись все — чистюля Даниэль!..  
Гэвин, уже одетый, навесил на себя две ленты с растворителем, по одной отдал Рикарду и Аллену, взял томкэт.  
— Брызгалок всё равно больше нет, а это не плазмаган, его оставлять нельзя. Ликвидаторам такая радость ни к чему.  
Он повернулся к Рикарду в профиль, и преломление света в стекле шлема вдруг вылепило из него другого человека. Рикард задохнулся; вмиг ослабели ноги, сердце подскочило к горлу и забилось паникующей мышью, на глазах выступили слёзы.  
Даже кракен затих, поражённый открытием.  
— Рик? — Гэвин отреагировал на изменившееся дыхание. — Ты в порядке?  
— Да, — прохрипел Рикард. — Идём уже. Коул ждёт.  
Он стиснул зубы так, что заболели челюсти, попытался сосредоточиться и вернуться к реальности — и не смог, перед глазами всё стоял профиль с тонкими губами и острым носом с маленькой горбинкой.  
Этого не могло случиться.  
Это случилось.  
Он даже знал, как: не всех андроидов рисовали с чистого листа, кого-то собирали как фоторобот или лепили в подражание, и правильно положенный свет открыл Рикарду глаза. И это меняло всё, что только он успел себе вообразить.  
Шли быстро, держа разбрызгиватели наготове — Аллен, потом Рикард, Гэвин замыкал, и Рикард не мог думать ни о чём, кроме него. Хотелось оборачиваться, чтобы убедиться, что он ещё здесь, хотелось взять его за руку, стащить шлем, спросить, правда ли это. Спросить, чьё лицо он носит. Услышать ответ.  
Причину такого выбора Рикард прекрасно понимал: подсознательное узнавание, опция для большей симпатии. Там, где точная копия лица Героя Федерации отпугнёт, лёгкое сходство, напротив, внушит доверие — и не только доверие.  
Рикард не знал, намеренно ли Гэвина направили именно с их группой. Тогда, в двадцатых годах, он не афишировал свои отношения (хорошо, он скрывал их), но от Концерна ведь не спрячешься. Наверное. Или нет?.. Никто не скажет, да и он не станет спрашивать, какая разница теперь? Всё уже произошло. Он снова втрескался, и он кусал губы и мысленно благодарил Концерн за бессмертие, дарованное андроидам.  
У стрелы Гэвин сам взял его за плечо.  
— Я могу помочь, — сказал он серьёзно.  
Рикард молча покачал головой. Открывать рот он боялся, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего; впрочем, Гэвин не настаивал, но пошёл за ним след в след, и только это спасло Рикарда, когда в динамиках шлема раздался вопль, полный боли и ужаса.  
Пошатнувшись, Рикард завалился набок и взмахнул руками, отчётливо понимая, что на этот раз хвататься не за что, и Гэвин, выбросившись вперёд всем телом, поймал его за патронташ и дёрнул на себя, и обратно, и снова на себя, пока они оба не восстановили равновесие.  
— Дани!.. — голос Хэнка.  
— Держу. Держу! — Гэвин смотрел Рикарду в лицо расширенными глазами.  
Крик сменился булькающим хрипом.  
Гэвин, не спрашивая больше, подхватил Рикарда на руки и в два огромных скачка преодолел оставшееся расстояние, спрыгнул на пандус, где ждал Аллен.  
— Дани? — позвал Аллен. — Хэнк?..  
Рикарду стало дурно. Он толкнул Гэвина в плечо, требуя отпустить, и Гэвин осторожно его поставил, придержал, когда Рикард покачнулся.  
Этот звук... О да, Рикард знал его. Слышал один раз в жизни, но не смог забыть; виноват был микрофон скафандра, преобразующий и усиливающий, созданный для того, чтобы донести даже шёпот — или, например, клокотание крови в лёгких, разорванных сломанными рёбрами.  
Даниэль погиб. Что бы там ни случилось, пусть даже он ещё пытался дышать, пусть мозг был жив, никто уже не мог его спасти.  
— Дани мёртв, — сказал Хэнк после долгой паузы. — Она сломала его пополам. Она сломала его пополам, Дэвид...  
Рикард впервые услышал, чтобы кто-то назвал Аллена по имени, и подумал отрешённо, что прекрасно обошёлся бы без этого.  
И ещё — что они все умрут.  
Коул не дождётся их. Никто не придёт, и вся надежда на Саймона, на то, что он выдержит регламент и взорвёт станцию.  
Через два дня.  
У них есть ещё два дня на умирание.  
— Хорошо бы недолго, — проговорил Рикард одними губами.  
— Продолжай миссию, — пустым, бесцветным голосом приказал Аллен. — Слышишь, Хэнк?  
— Слышу хорошо. Продолжаю. На связи.  
Хэнк помолчал и добавил, чуть задыхаясь:  
— Вы увидите его.  
Рикард задумался, в какой момент всё превратилось в полное дерьмо. Даниэль мёртв. Он больше не улыбнётся, не выдаст по памяти статью из энциклопедии, пересыпая речь цифрами, не удивится безграничным талантам Коннора. Он хотел помочь, старался, он прыгнул выше головы, и что взамен?..  
Они даже не заберут его тело.  
Ни его, ни Маркуса.  
Хорошо, что Тина осталась наверху. Пусть шарахается от десанта, пусть никогда больше с ними не летает.  
И Рикард не станет тоже. К чёрту Концерн. Никакие деньги этого не компенсируют.  
— Коул ждёт, — тихо сказал Гэвин.  
— Да, — подтвердил Аллен.  
И все разговоры.  
Они прошли перекрёсток, где под вентиляционным отверстием спеклись клочья протоплоти. Хэнк забрал компакт и ранец и усадил Даниэля у стены, но тело завалилось вперёд под собственным весом, и Даниэль теперь как будто растягивался после силовых упражнений, прижимался лбом к коленям.  
Рикард сам, без приказа, прочитал молитву. Аллен судорожно, шумно вздохнул, но ничего не добавил, и Гэвин подтолкнул Рикарда в спину:  
— Идём.  
— С кого тебя лепили? — спросил Рикард, словно это стало самым важным в его жизни. — С кого, Гэвин? Ты знаешь?  
— В основном — с Элайджи Камски. Сходство — семьдесят процентов. Считается, это хорошо для установления социальных контактов.  
Рикард был уверен, что заплачет, но слёз не было. Слов тоже; он кивнул, не оглядываясь, покрутил головой, разминая уставшую шею: шутка ли, с самого утра в двадцатифунтовом скафандре, да ещё с оружием и патронташем сверху.  
— Дебильная идея, — прокомментировал за него Аллен. — Давайте снимем копию с погибшего и подсунем его бывшим друзьям.  
Вот теперь Рикард вздрогнул, спросил:  
— Что?!  
Голос сорвался как у подростка, но Аллен ничего не заподозрил.  
— Я служил с ним, — сказал он. — С Камски. Был в числе тех, кого он спас. Всё гадал сначала, может, Гэвин его родственник. По досье не выходило, но, может, я думал, папа Камски гулял налево. Не знал, что лица, — он запнулся, — лица так используют.  
— Дэвид, ты ёбнулся при пацане такое говорить? — вмешался Хэнк, ещё подхрипывающий и пыхтящий почище Рикарда. — Гэвин, не принимай на свой счёт, кэп ничего не имел в виду.  
Аллен опомнился, оглянулся.  
— В бога душу мать, — с чувством произнёс он. — Гэвин, Хэнк прав. У меня нет к тебе претензий.  
У Рикарда их тоже не было.  
А кракен...  
Кракенов не спрашивали.

Хэнк предупредил их, что перед шлюзом и на взлётной площадке бродит протоплоть. Он проскочил, почти не отстреливаясь, доложил уже из катера:  
— Вошёл чисто, но вы заебётесь. Может, подберу? Скину ближе к туннелям.  
— Давай, — согласился Аллен.  
Они столкнулись с плотью в коридоре А-11. Белёсая масса, отдалённо похожая то ли на медведя, то ли на большую собаку, ползла им наперерез, остановилась, подметив движение, и приподнялась на лапах-ложноножках, заковыляла навстречу. Аллен полил её из разбрызгивателя; там, где капли достигали цели, на поверхности протоплоти расплывались чёрные кольца, рассыпались в труху, однако процесс шёл слишком медленно, и Рикард, скинув ремень плазмагана с плеча, выстрелил тоже.  
Протоплоть унесло.  
— Н-да, — констатировал Аллен. — Это не оружие, значит, это аптечка.  
Он повесил разбрызгиватель за спину, растёр сапогом чёрные хлопья на полу, думая при этом о Маркусе, это было очевидно. Своевременно применённый растворитель спас бы его, даже заражённого; кто придумал хранить самую нужную вещь в труднодоступном месте?..  
Ещё одна протоплоть вывалилась из поперечного коридора.  
— Они растут и твердеют, — сказал Гэвин. — Я видел эту шину в канаве в жидкой составляющей.  
— Да, — Аллен выстрелил. — На открытом воздухе они набирают силу.  
Перед самым шлюзом он выбросил разряженную батарею, вставил новую — от плазмагана Даниэля.  
— Посидим на дорожку, сейчас бегать придётся.  
Рикард мысленно скрестил пальцы за Коул. Что она подумает, когда катер полетит не к ней? Только бы не отчаялась, только бы дождалась их; Тина сможет о ней позаботиться, а на Земле подберут приёмную семью, в которой боль потери рано или поздно смягчится, и Коул вырастет обычной здоровой девушкой, заведёт семью и своих детей — или, может быть, пойдёт в десант, чтобы вернуть старый долг...  
— У тебя вода кончилась, — обеспокоился Гэвин. — Возьми мою.  
— Тебе тоже нужно подпитывать скин, — возразил Рикард.  
— Я без воды всего лишь начну шелушиться, — Гэвин открутил баллон и силой всунул Рикарду в руки. — Тебе важнее.  
Аллен наблюдал за ними, сидя на корточках у противоположной стены.  
— Ты хороший парень, Гэвин, — сказал он.  
— Это Первый закон.  
— Нет, — Аллен покачал головой. — Просто ты — хороший парень. Должно быть, от Камски тебе досталось не только лицо.  
Он не знал, конечно, что бьёт Рикарда под дых своими словами, и Рикард не собирался его просвещать, но внутри у него всё перевернулось и скрутилось в тяжёлый ком.  
— Я смотрел видеозаписи с его участием, — признался Гэвин. — Изучал мимику... и остальное.  
Он тоже не знал, разумеется.  
Рикард прикрыл глаза и рассмеялся про себя. У него не было шансов пройти мимо, если так. Ловушка на уровне подсознания; рассчитывал на это Концерн, ждал ли такой реакции?..  
И вместе с тем Рикард чётко понимал, с кем имеет дело. Внешность привлекла его внимание, но сейчас Гэвин был ему важен весь целиком, с его вспыльчивым характером, сомнительным юмором — и нежным шёпотом, детской наивностью и открытостью; если всё это в сумме означало, что Рикард влюбился в андроида — пусть так. Он не видел в Гэвине Элайджу и не собирался жить прошлым.  
— Ладно, — Аллен тяжело поднялся. — Хэнк, мы на позиции.  
Эфир молчал. Нахмурившись, Аллен позвал снова:  
— Хэнк. Хэнк, ответь, приём, — и, повернувшись к Рикарду и Гэвину, жестом скомандовал выходить из шлюза.  
Гэвин выставил томкэт и шагнул первым, дал очередь от бедра, разрывая затаившуюся протоплоть в клочья.  
Катер стоял на прежнем месте посреди взлётной площадки, люк, насколько мог видеть Рикард, оставался закрытым. Поджидал ли кто-то внутри? Почему Хэнк не подал сигнала, не позвал на помощь, даже не закричал?  
На то, что он ещё жив, Рикард не надеялся — как и Аллен, похоже. Позволив Гэвину выкашивать протоплоть из томкэта, они шли по бокам от него и чуть сзади, выжигая плазмаганом особо крупные сгустки; возле катера, пока Гэвин отстреливался, Рикард окатил растворителем его и Аллена, затем Аллен сделал то же для него самого.  
И открыл люк.  
— Хэнк?..  
Рикард оглянулся на водонапорную башню, и ему показалось, что в окне третьего этажа мелькнул силуэт.  
— Ждите, — велел Аллен и нырнул внутрь. — Хэнк? Хэнк!..  
Гэвин опустил томкэт. Понимала протоплоть опасность или нет, но откатилась, пара особей бродила в отдалении, сплетая ложноножки и не делая попыток приблизиться.  
— У них есть система связи? — спросил Гэвин. — Они могут общаться друг с другом?  
— Вряд ли, — Рикард осёкся.  
Что-то ведь привело этих тварей сюда. Утром площадка была пуста, изъедена, ни следа органической жизни; что привлекло протоплоть? Медленно остывающий двигатель катера? Солнечный свет?..  
Запах человека?..  
— Гэвин, Рик, на борт, — скомандовал Аллен. — Люк задраить, повторить очистку.  
Снимать шлем Рикард всё же не стал. В отличие от Даниэля, он не блевал в скафандр, но чувствовал себя именно так; ему казалось, он воняет так сильно, что запахом можно травить москитов.  
От мысли о Даниэле сделалось больно, и ещё больнее стало, когда Рикард увидел Аллена, склонившегося над телом.  
Хэнк лежал на спине, раскинув руки, лицо у него было бледное, в синеву, рот и глаза открыты.  
— Он мёртв, — сказал Аллен, выпрямляясь. — Док. Посмотри...  
Отступив, он отвернулся, снял шлем и прислонился лбом к стене. Гэвин подошёл и положил руку ему на плечо.  
Теперь не было смысла стесняться и заботиться о приличиях. Рикард тоже стащил шлем и открутил перчатки, опустился на колени рядом с Хэнком. По катеру плыли тяжёлые густые запахи пота, мочи и фекалий; на лбу у Хэнка ещё не высохли следы испарины, бескровные губы исказила судорога.  
— Он жаловался на что-нибудь? — спросил Рикард. — Удушье, боль в груди, желудке? Дефекты речи, спутанное сознание?  
— Он никогда не жаловался, — отозвался Аллен. И застонал впервые за сегодняшний день: — Хэнк, старина, как же так!..  
Гэвин подставил ладонь, не дав Аллену удариться головой о стену.  
Рикард закрыл Хэнку глаза, сложил его руки на животе, вполголоса прочитал молитву.  
— Я не могу назвать причину смерти без вскрытия, — сказал он затем. — Наиболее вероятно, что это проблемы с сердцем. Если хочешь знать точно...  
— Не хочу, — Аллен вздохнул и снял руку Гэвина с плеча, сжал, вымученно кивнул ему. — Давайте взлетать. Коул ждёт. Рик, иди сюда, мне нужно, чтобы ты освоился с управлением.  
— Я не останусь в катере, — Рикард подошёл, но в кресло второго пилота не сел. — Мы с Гэвином сходим, ты будешь ждать.  
— Я с тобой не советовался, — начал Аллен, но Рикард перебил:  
— А приказывать мне ты не можешь. Я — гражданское лицо.  
Он вспомнил Даниэля, когда Аллен дёрнулся как от пощёчины.  
Стало стыдно и неловко.  
— Прости, — Рикард поднял раскрытые ладони. — Дэвид, я не хотел. Не хотел так. Хоть и не изменю мнения. Я не справлюсь с катером, а вот бегаю неплохо. К тому же, я разговаривал с Коул, она могла запомнить мой голос.  
Заканчивал он уже в спину Аллену, включившему пульт и зажигание. Катер стартовал вертикально вверх, Рикард пошатнулся, схватился за подлокотник сидения, постоял так немного и вернулся в салон.  
Гэвин накрыл Хэнка куском прорезиненного брезента, а второй кусок сложил и протянул Рикарду.  
— Завернём Коул, — сказал он серьёзно. — Не идеальная защита, но хоть что-то.  
— Я люблю тебя, — глупо и невпопад ответил Рикард, не успев понять, что творит.  
Аллен за пультом издал странный кашляющий звук. Гэвин сморгнул, потом ещё раз и ещё.  
— Я не человек, — напомнил он зачем-то. — Это ничего?  
— Вас обвенчать? — Аллен повысил голос. — Я могу, я капитан корабля.  
— Нельзя, — Гэвин дёрнул уголком губ, и только тогда Рикард понял, что видит натуральный программный сбой. — Я машина.  
— Это единственное возражение?.. — Аллена понесло.  
Рикард положил руку Гэвину на грудь. Скафандр был шершавый и немного липкий от растворителя, в надписи "Рид А(II)+ 07.10.02" облезла буква А.  
— Готовься к десанту, машина, — Аллен заложил дугу над крышей жилого корпуса. — Я не могу сесть, эта хибара не выдержит веса, вам придётся спрыгнуть. Держите связь. Пиздите о чём хотите, но без перерыва, это приказ, ясно? Гэвин, томкэт не бери, здесь коридоры узкие, в башне тоже. Удачи, салаги.  
В иллюминатор Рикард увидел Коул, лицом прижавшуюся к стеклу, и выставленный в окно флаг из наволочки — яркой, пёстрой, с оранжевыми цветами на зелёном фоне.  
Ранец он оставил в катере, заменил батарею плазмагана и ещё две сунул в набедренные карманы, пристегнул к поясу пару гранат, остальные — добрый десяток, — и патронташ с растворителем навесил на себя Гэвин.  
— Док, ты идёшь первым, — сказал он. — Чтобы я тебя всё время видел.  
Ему двести дней, напомнил себе Рикард.  
Исправился: двести один уже.  
Совсем большой мальчик.

Было даже не страшно, слово "страх" не отражало то, что Рикард чувствовал. У него не дрожали колени и не пересыхало во рту, у него просто не было ни коленей, ни рта, только приказ поддерживать белый шум в эфире и цель — спасти Коул, вывезти её с этой проклятой планеты.  
Он расстрелял почти в упор протоплоть, вставшую перед ним на двух ногах на лестничной площадке; толстые конечности, похожие на колонны, растеклись от плазменного удара, закапали вниз через решётку, и Гэвин распылил поверх растворитель.  
— Возвращаться ещё, не хочу, чтобы она опомнилась к тому времени.  
Что говорить, Рикард не знал и потому запел, начал с гимна Федерации, потом вспомнил кадетскую беговую считалку — "раз-два, синева, три-четыре, пассажиры"; под неё хорошо было сдавать нормативы, но плохо — идти через протоплоть. Гэвин послушал, послушал и запел сам — куда лучше, чем Рикард. Оно и понятно: слух ему тоже вложили абсолютный, он не фальшивил и не забывал слова; даже бросая зажигательную гранату и закрывая Рикарда собой от ударной волны, он не сбился на середине фразы.  
— Кэп, в какой стороне люк в туннели? — спросил он в холле первого этажа. — Куда нам?  
— Идите верхом, — странным голосом ответил Аллен. — Эта срань прибывает, в туннелях вас возьмут за жопы в три секунды, там вы не сможете её поджарить. И быстро, суки, ногами перебирайте! Войдёте в башню — я отжарю поле, тут блядский фарш закипает.  
Рикард выглянул в окно, и тошнота подкатила к горлу упругим комом. В следующий момент Гэвин вытолкнул его наружу и за руку потащил к водонапорной башне, плазмой пробивая им обоим дорогу; у самых дверей он прижал Рикарда к стене, накрыл своим телом и вбросил внутрь, на первый этаж, сразу две гранаты, переждал вспышку, заглянул.  
— Чего молчим?! — рявкнул Аллен.  
— В жопу иди! — заорал Рикард, задыхаясь. — Я тебе, блядь, всё скажу, как вернусь, ты охуел, тебе не концерт тут, блядь!..  
Гэвин засмеялся, и это было так странно и так удивительно соответствовало ситуации, что Рикард мгновенно успокоился.  
Кашлянул.  
— Нормально мы, в общем, — закончил он. — Жги!  
Захлопывая дверь, он услышал шорох винтов, потом глухой удар и звук, словно мелкие грязевые брызги влетели в стену — и каждая капля могла вырасти в отдельную тварь, только дай немного органики.  
Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Рикард направился к лестнице на второй этаж, поливая растворителем перед собой: тратить плазму на мелкие комки протоплоти представлялось не слишком разумной идеей.  
— Уволюсь, — в пространство заметил он, тяжело переставляя ноги по ступеням. — К херам это всё. Улечу в жопу мира, куплю домик, буду выращивать кроликов и кукурузу. И табак. Обязательно начну курить. И бухать. Каждую пятницу буду в говно нажираться, и ещё на все праздники. Плохо станет — поставлю капельницу, я медик, могу себе позволить себя же из запоя выводить...  
— Я хочу улететь с тобой, — сказал Гэвин, снёс выстрелом белёсую тварь, добил вторым, решив, что ложноножки ещё шевелятся.  
— Да нет проблем, — Рикард похлопал его по плечу, посмотрел в потолок, поскольку лестница закончилась тупиком. — Ну и как тут дальше? Блядь, Гэвин, лифт!.. Где он?  
Гэвин быстро покрутил головой, ткнул пальцем, а затем поднял плазмаган и проделал дыру в потолке рядом с указанной точкой, позвал через наружный динамик, когда улеглась пыль:  
— Коул? Мы пришли. Я поймаю тебя, спрыгнешь?  
Сверху раздался топот, с третьего этажа свесились детские ножки-палочки в синих резиновых сапогах.  
Она не переспросила и не сомневалась, услышала — и соскочила в пролом, и обхватила Гэвина за шею, оказавшись в его руках.  
— Вы пришли! Вы пришли!..  
Рикард тоже подключил наружный динамик.  
— Мы же обещали.  
Коул оглянулась на него.  
Гэвин поставил её на пол; она была выше, чем Рикарду показалось на взлётной площадке, фута три с небольшим, грязная как чёрт, одетая в спортивный костюм и дождевик.  
— Взрослые всегда врут, — сообщила она серьёзно и хмуро, подошла, протянула Рикарду руку. — То есть, часто. А вы правда пришли. Это ты говорил со мной со станции?  
Снаружи снова грохнул взрыв, совсем рядом.  
— Вам придётся прыгать! — проорал Аллен, заставив поморщиться. — Прямо сейчас!  
Рикард обернулся к окну, и его прошиб холодный пот при виде пузырящегося поля. Родильная камера произвела на свет не менее двухсот тонн протоплоти по словам Даниэля — четыреста, если вспомнить о второй канистре! — и Рикарду казалось, что все они сейчас плещутся снаружи.  
— Ебать! — сказал Гэвин и бросился в другую сторону, к лестнице, разрядил вниз плазмаган, рявкнул уже сам:  
— Аллен, забери нас!  
Рикард, в свою очередь, выстрелил в окно, чтобы очистить путь, и понял, что это будет непросто: плоть, раскачиваясь, карабкалась по стене, не давая Аллену опуститься достаточно низко; стрелять под основание башни из пушки он тоже не мог, велик был риск обрушения здания.  
— Коул, держись за моей спиной, — скомандовал Рикард, высунулся в окно и разрядил плазмаган, взвёл, разрядил снова, и снова, и снова; батарея села, он выбросил её и вставил следующую.  
О припасённом для Коул брезенте он начисто забыл.  
— Рик, быстрее! — крикнул Гэвин. — Аллен, блядь!  
Увидев снижающийся катер, Рикард порадовался, что именно Аллен остался за штурвалом. Вернее, за штурвалом-то Аллена и не было: он стоял в открытом люке, пристёгнутый тросами с двух сторон, и тянул руки.  
— Девочку! — потребовал он.  
— Коул! — Рикард закинул плазмаган за спину и поднял её на подоконник. — Ничего не бойся. Я тебя брошу. Он поймает. Он крутой парень, он тебя не уронит.  
Оставалось только добавить, что выбора у неё, собственно, не было: весила она немногим больше томкэта, кожа да кости. Рывком Рикард поднял её под мышки и бросил как мешок, вперёд и вверх, и оцепенел от ужаса на бесконечно долгие секунды, пока Аллен, вскочив на край пандуса, не взял девочку из воздуха так легко, словно всю жизнь этим занимался.  
Ссадив её себе за спину, он крикнул:  
— Теперь ты!  
Не отвечая, Рикард схватил плазмаган: протоплоть снизу вновь тянула ложноножки, кое-где оформленные в настоящие руки; одна из них едва не вцепилась в полозья катера. Аллен отпрыгнул назад, от перераспределения веса борт задрался, и рука промахнулась, но долго это продолжаться не могло. Рикард принялся стрелять.  
— Рик, давай! — Гэвин толкнул его в спину. — Ты сможешь, ты уже сделал это один раз!  
— Рик! — Аллен вернулся в проём люка. На лице его был написан неподдельный звериный ужас; взобравшись на подоконник, Рикард спружинил ноги — и прыгнул.  
Аллен чуть не вырвал ему руки из плеч, втаскивая в катер, и тут же бросился к пульту управления.  
— Гэвин! — Рикард развернулся к башне.  
И никого не увидел.  
В оконном проёме пузырилось белое, лопалось, переваливалось комками через водоотлив.  
— Гэвин, — повторил Рикард, ещё не веря.  
И услышал, как Гэвин смеётся.  
— Ты молодец, док, — сказал он чуть сипло. — Улетай теперь. Спаси Коул. Живи долго-долго. У тебя всё получится. Я люблю тебя. Круто, что ты меня раскусил. Ты меня хотел, это было охуенно, ты охуенный, Рик, ты всё моёфф...  
Голос пропал.  
— Гэвин. Гэвин!..  
Аллен за ремень оттащил его назад, швырнул на пол и задраил люк.  
— Даже не думай, — прорычал он. — Не вздумай сдохнуть, сука, он не для того сложился, чтобы ты за ним последовал!..  
Вытащив разбрызгиватель, он полил Рикарда с ног до головы растворителем и повернулся к Коул.  
— Детёныш, — сказал он почти ласково, — зажмурь глазки. Нужно продезинфицировать.  
Снаружи грохнуло, в небо взлетел фонтан протоплоти. Рикард с трудом встал, пошатываясь, доковылял до иллюминатора, оперся о стену.  
Башни больше не было. Куски стен медленно погружались в белёсую массу; на мгновение Рикарду показалось, что он видел руку в чёрной перчатке, руку с растопыренными пальцами. Задохнувшись, он сунулся вперёд и ударился шлемом о раму.  
На этот раз Аллен отвёл его на место не применяя силу, усадил и пристегнул ремнями. Коул съёжилась в кресле Хэнка, комкала в кулаках полы дождевика.  
— Возвращаемся на "Клементину", — сказал Аллен тихо. — Что передать Тине?  
Рикард смотрел сквозь него. Аллен подождал немного, затем покачал головой и пошёл к пульту.  
— Шлюз, — в спину ему выдавил Рикард. — Шлюз по протоколу "Чужой". Она знает.  
Аллен, не оборачиваясь, выставил большой палец над сжатым кулаком.  
Некоторое время было тихо. Рикард снял шлем, бросил на пол, уже не боясь разбить или испортить; это больше не имело значения. Только белое в окне. Только голос, лопнувший воздушным пузырём на середине предложения.  
— Они обещали, что всё будет хорошо, — проговорила Коул, заставив Рикарда вздрогнуть. — Мама верила, что мы скоро разбогатеем и уедем куда захотим. Она хотела туда, где пляжи и танцы. Она так хорошо танцевала.  
Рикард сглотнул, а Коул безжалостно закончила:  
— Её съели. Их всех съели. Взрослые, они боялись говорить об этом вслух. Как будто что-то изменится, если молчать. Мой братик не молчал. Он кричал, он хотел молока. А я не нашла. Я так хотела дать ему молока...  
Она заплакала, тихо и горестно. Вздохнув, Рикард дотянулся и взял её за руку, чуть пожал, и она вцепилась в него в ответ.  
— Меня зовут Коул, — повторила она, всхлипывая. — Меня теперь зовут Коул Андерсон!..

После процедуры шлюзового обеззараживания Рикарда всегда тошнило, но лечь в медпункте он отказался.  
— Пожалуйста, Коул, — попросил он, встав на колени, — иди с Тиной. Тина замечательная. Она тебе поможет и всё объяснит. Я потом тоже приду, ладно?..  
Вестибулярный аппарат настаивал, что дальше придётся как-то обходиться без него. Рикард буквально выпал в коридор, держась за стену, и увидел начищенные до блеска ботинки и брюки со стрелками.  
К ним прилагался Коннор.  
— Вы позволите вас проводить? — предложил он вежливо.  
Рикард заставил себя поднять глаза, разлепил слипшиеся губы.  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Спасибо, Коннор. Я сам.  
Люк в глубине души сорвало, но кракен сидел тихо: ему некуда было стремиться. Рикарда без остатка заполнила серая вязкая хмарь, просачивалась из нутра по капле в окружающий мир. Серыми стали руки, одежда, стены и потолок; перед дверью своей каюты Рикард стоял несколько минут, прежде чем вспомнил код доступа, а потом четырежды его вводил, пока не понял, что дверь не заперта.  
Гэвин перешагивал этот порог. Сидел на краю стола. Лежал на кровати. Вот здесь, в изножье, он сунул руки себе под рёбра и покачал колокольчиками портов, и это, по правде говоря, выглядело предельно пошло.  
Серая хмарь застилала глаза.  
Рикард разделся, бросив грязное посреди комнаты, прошёл голышом в душ, забыв полотенце, и его наконец-то вырвало водой и желчью из пустого желудка, он ведь не ел с раннего утра.  
Всего-то.  
А казалось, это было в прошлой жизни.  
— Идентификация голоса, — сказал он. — Рипли. Душ. Температура — сто два градуса. Напор — три.  
Вода хлынула с потолка, больно ударив по спине и затылку, смыла рвоту и слизь. По-прежнему стоя на четвереньках, Рикард опустил голову, вдохнул, выдохнул.  
Застонал — и замолчал.  
Звуки тонули в сером, звучать — это было слишком много, гадко, неправильно.  
Он закрыл глаза и подумал, что Гэвину даже не присвоят звание Героя Федерации: он ведь андроид. Умереть за человека — его прямое предназначение.  
Рикард ударил кулаком по полу и обессилел, скорчился, положил голову на приступку, где стоял диспенсер с жидким мылом.  
Он не сравнивал, но помнил, как одиннадцать лет назад приходилось держать лицо, выслушивая сплетни. Чего только ни рассказывали: говорили, что Камски не герой, что ему просто приказали принять огонь на себя, что катером управлял автопилот, что даже голос Элайджи подделали и вовсе не он произнёс ту зажигательную речь. Утверждали, что дома Элайджу ждала невеста, да что там — сразу нашлось человек двадцать этих "невест"!.. Рикард слушал, качал головой, ни с кем не спорил. Не плакал. Не пил — боялся сболтнуть лишнего под градусом.  
Как медик он знал, что подавление плохо кончится; так появился кракен под наглухо задраенным люком. Сколько раз Рикард подумывал о прохождении терапии, сколько раз обещал себе поговорить с психиатром во время медосмотра, но так ничего и не сделал, и вот теперь он должен был прожить своё горе снова — и не мог. Так и не научился.  
Пустой и серый, он вышел из душа, не вытираясь лёг в постель и завернулся в одеяло.  
Зажмурился, вспоминая.  
Гэвин вчера задержался — и остался на ночь. Узкая койка таких вольностей не позволяла обычно, но речь ведь шла об андроиде. Гэвин не ворочался, не тянул одеяло на себя, у него не затекали конечности; он обнимал Рикарда, поддерживая комфортную температуру тела, шепнул, когда зазвонил будильник:  
— Полежи со мной ещё минутку.  
С ним можно было и вправду закрыть глаза и расслабиться; Гэвин не проспит, Гэвин поднимет его ровно через шестьдесят секунд. Он надёжный, уверенный, нежный. Подчинённый. Идеальный.  
Смертный.  
Сдавшись, Рикард перевернулся на спину и взял с полки флакон, разжевал таблетку, едва почувствовав горький вкус.  
Подействовало быстро. Отяжелели веки, руки стали неподъемными, тело — неповоротливым; Рикард натянул одеяло до подбородка и провалился в чёрный сон без сновидений. Освежить голову он не надеялся, только восполнить физиологический дефицит отдыха, и не удивился, проснувшись от голода в четыре утра по корабельному времени.  
В четыре утра — через сутки, вообще-то.  
Теперь у тошноты хотя бы была причина. Рикард напился воды, умылся, сбрил щетину. В зеркале отражалось абсолютно спокойное лицо; щёки ввалились, да, но это от резкой потери веса, оттуда же и чёрные круги под глазами. Пройдёт бесследно через пару дней.  
О Гэвине он не думал — сознательно, по крайней мере; одевшись теплее, чтобы скомпенсировать организму потерю энергии, Рикард направился в рубку, где, пока экипаж отдыхал, вахту нёс Коннор.  
Он встал при появлении Рикарда.  
— Вы выглядите лучше, — сказал он. — Я рад. Вы хорошо спали?  
— Да, спасибо, — Рикард подошёл к пульту. — Мы всё ещё здесь?..  
— Нужно произвести зачистку территории, — напомнил Коннор. — Сегодня в семнадцать часов и три минуты мы выйдем в координаты, наиболее подходящие для отправления беспилотного бомбардировщика.  
Рикард машинально кивнул. Грудь сдавило, словно корсет наложили, неприятно заныло под ложечкой.  
— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? — снова спросил Коннор.  
— Великолепно, — проговорил Рикард. — Лучше всех. Из тех, кто вернулся.  
Покачав головой, он направился к выходу.  
— Гэвин оставил послание для вас, — в спину ему сказал Коннор. — Я переслал его на ваш компакт.  
Щека Рикарда дёрнулась в тике, но и только.  
— Спасибо, Коннор, — ответил он, не оглядываясь.  
И прислонился к стене за поворотом коридора, где никто не мог его увидеть.

Послание оказалось в формате видеозаписи, файл назывался "Рид900", и это было больно само по себе: код 900 использовали для запроса статуса миссии и упразднили пару лет назад, заменили кодом 34. Вопрос и ответ одновременно; Рикарду определённо нравилось чувство юмора Гэвина.  
Он быстро поел, поглаживая компакт дрожащей рукой, потом сходил в медпункт поглядеть на Коул. Девочка спала в регенерационной камере, одетая в пижаму Тины, обнимая подушку-сумо, на которой кто-то нарисовал маркером пушистого щенка. Физиологические показатели держались в пределах нормы, жизни Коул ничего не угрожало, а психика — психикой займутся специалисты на Земле.  
Своей психикой Рикард должен был заняться сам.  
Колебался он недолго, свернул в коридоре в другую сторону и подошёл к каюте Гэвина, постоял у порога и нерешительно толкнул дверь. Она отъехала, словно только и ждала прикосновения, и Рикард шагнул внутрь.  
Что Гэвин делал здесь ночами? Андроиды не нуждаются в сне; чем он занимался?..  
Плакат бросился в глаза первым.  
Их выпустили тогда же, в двадцать седьмом, на волне всеобщей радостной истерии. Рикард старался их избегать, и вот — не уйдёшь, — смеющийся Элайджа смотрел со стены каюты андроида, сделанного по его образу и подобию. "Служить и защищать", — было написано по нижней кромке листа.  
У Рикарда закружилась голова, он сел на койку, смял в кулаке одеяло. Всё верно, Гэвин был обстоятельным парнем; если уж он решил подражать Герою Федерации, чей ещё портрет ему вешать на стену, всяко не президента, — вот только орать от этого хотелось, выть и бить кулаком по стене, пока не потечёт кровь.  
В действительности он не мог даже заплакать, слёз не было, только сухой колючий комок в горле и клокочущая злость на душе.  
Скинув туфли, Рикард забрался с ногами на постель и привалился спиной к стене, вздохнул и запустил видео.  
И не сразу понял, что происходит: камера показывала его самого, он спал, положив голову на чужое плечо.  
— Привет, — сказал Гэвин.  
Он поправил камеру, теперь видно было его лицо — и время на часах: ночь перед высадкой. Он записывал этот файл, обнимая Рикарда.  
— Удобно быть андроидом, — продолжил Гэвин. — У тебя чуткий сон, так что я пишусь прямо в компакт, чтобы тебя не разбудить. У завтрашней высадки вероятность благополучного исхода — девяносто пять целых и три сотых процента, но есть ещё четыре и девяносто семь сотых, так что я оставлю файл Коннору, и раз ты его смотришь, значит, дело вышло дрянь. С одной стороны. С другой — раз ты его смотришь, ты жив. Не может быть ничего важнее.  
Рикард сжал кулак, поднёс к лицу, спрятал губы.  
А Гэвин улыбнулся.  
— Я тебе понравился, — сказал он. — По-настоящему понравился, это удивительно, но ещё удивительнее то, что ты принял, кто я есть. Ты не оттолкнул меня. Вероятность такого исхода — не более одного процента, если опустить разного рода нетрадиционные сексуальные практики...  
Он вдруг засмеялся, и Рикард вспомнил, как просыпался ночью от движения плеча под головой.  
Точно.  
— Спи, — шепнул Гэвин, целуя его в висок. — Спи.  
И снова посмотрел в камеру.  
— Прости меня. Я проанализировал сказанное — ну вот, опять. Начнём ещё раз: записал и понял, что сморозил полную ерунду. Я только хотел дать понять, как странно для меня то, как ты со мной обращаешься. Ты не держишь меня за человека, но не опускаешь до уровня машины. С Коннором ты вежлив, но и только. Со мной ты — живой? Можно так сказать? Я подумал, это значит, что я и правда тебе нравлюсь, и если так, очень плохо, что ты смотришь это видео.  
Он заморгал совсем по-человечески, отвёл взгляд.  
— Я не знаю, конечно, что случилось. Учитывая мой запас прочности, это должно быть какое-то особенное дерьмо, так что ты, пожалуйста, не вини себя, что я не вернулся, это значит, что никто из вас не мог мне помочь. Мне жаль, если ты будешь по мне скучать. Я уже скучаю по тебе, я тебя обнимаю и хочу обнимать ещё больше.  
Камера отъехала, в кадр снова попали они оба.  
— Я сделал фото, — сообщил Гэвин. — Спрятал в твоём компакте. Вы, люди, любите совместные фотографии. Надеюсь, тебя это порадует... да. Опять херню спорол. Как трудно говорить серьёзно, оказывается. Как вы делаете это? Как говорите друг с другом? Я хочу научиться, но это, наверное, заложено в моём базисе самоопределения — улучшать свои навыки, а мне нужно — мне нужно хотеть по-настоящему.  
Он нахмурился и облизал губы — абсолют, прекрасный и непостижимый идеал, мечта, встреченная случайно и навсегда утраченная.  
— Ты удивительный, Рик, — Гэвин поднял голову. — Я много раз пересматривал всё, что у нас с тобой было. Этого так мало! — он помолчал. — Я надеюсь, что помог тебе. Надеюсь, что помог тебе вернуться. Это моя цель высадки, моя личная — сберечь тебя. Ты для меня очень важен. Первый приоритет. Как это называется у людей?.. Ох. Спасибо, что дослушал меня. Это первая и, видимо, последняя речь в моей жизни. Сектор мотивации сбоит немного, и в аналитическом помехи. Проведу самодиагностику, мне как раз хватит времени до побудки. Я тебя не побеспокою...  
Он как будто хотел сказать что-то ещё, но передумал, только пошевелил губами.  
Запись оборвалась.  
Лишь теперь Рикард почувствовал, как сводит от боли судорожно сжатые челюсти. С трудом заставив себя открыть рот, он закусил воротник форменной куртки и завалился набок — аккуратно, словно тело было хрустальным. Вытянул ноги, прижал к лицу подушку — она пахла Гэвином, не потом, которого не было, но мылом, машинным маслом и острым джемом.  
Четыре процента, сказал Гэвин. Четыре процента негативного исхода — ну в самом деле, какова была вероятность, что они пролетят над станцией именно в тот момент, когда Коул рискнёт выйти на поиски сухого молока? Единственная выжившая. Они бы её не нашли, не искали даже; она бы умерла, а Маркус, Даниэль, Хэнк и Гэвин — Гэвин! — остались живы.  
Рикард знал, что это — минута слабости. Жизни нельзя сравнивать, нет большей или меньшей ценности для тех, кто проводит спасательную операцию. Нелепо, страшно, безнадёжно — именно так это выглядит со стороны, — но только не бессмысленно, потому что всё ощущается по-другому, когда ты знаешь, что за тобой придут. Пробьют дыру в полу, выкинут из окна, завернут в куртку, ещё тёплую после чужого тела, и дадут воды, и кто-то останется там за тебя.  
Всегда кто-то остаётся.  
В дверь стукнули дважды, и Рикард принял вертикальное положение, отпустил подушку.  
Вошёл Аллен — встрёпанный со сна, в форменных брюках и белой майке, — постоял на пороге, кивнул. Огляделся, заметил плакат.  
— А Гэвин истинный фанат, — проговорил он, прочистил горло. — Ну, что. Камски — отличный пример для подражания. Правильно, наверное, с него андроидов лепят. Он был таким человеком...  
Рикард стремительно встал, сжимая кулаки.  
— Не смей рассказывать мне, каким человеком был мой любовник! — ощерился он, теряя контроль над кракеном. — Ты с ним служил, да? Сколько? Неделю, две?! Парой слов хоть успели перекинуться?!  
Он ткнул пальцем в плакат — и не смог продолжить, челюсти свело от бессильной злости и отчаяния, и Рикард махнул рукой и отвернулся, схватился за голову.  
В душе царил полный разброд, всё смешалось, перевернулось; Рикард уже пожалел, что не сдержался, а с другой стороны — молчание за спиной того стоило. Аллен заткнулся наконец — то ли просто не ожидал отповеди, то ли Рикард попал в точку своим упрёком.  
Сколько людей примазалось тогда к ореолу героя, сколько нашлось "знающих", "друзей", тех самых "невест", да-да! Все, кто был тогда на Каталане, считали своим долгом глубокомысленно заявить, что они всегда видели в Элайдже сильную натуру, великую личность, что там ещё принято говорить в таких случаях?.. Они поднимали тосты, произносили речи; посмертное награждение собрало многотысячный зал зрителей!  
Рикард в этом не участвовал, не хотел и не мог. О том, что связывало их с Элайджей, в курсе был только Ленни, но он как раз тоже стал героем на Каталане, а остальные — если кто и догадывался, то промолчал.  
— Ага, — проговорил Аллен. — Блядь, Рикард. Почему ты...  
— Замолчи.  
Выбравшись наконец, кракен не хотел уходить, оплёл душу серыми щупальцами, стиснул так, что больно стало дышать. Рикард потёр грудь, сжал лицо рукой.  
— Это никого не касается, — сказал он глухо. — Просто не смей считать, что я ничего не понимаю.  
— Ты поэтому выбрал Гэвина? Потому что он похож?  
Рикард прикрыл глаза. Хотелось развернуться, впечатать Аллена в стену и бить, пока не лопнет кожа на лице, заливая белую майку алой капиллярной кровью; Аллен был крупнее и тяжелее, но для кракена это не значило ровным счётом ничего.  
— Блядь, — Аллен кашлянул. — Вот это я опять ёбу дал.  
— Просто заткнись и уходи.  
Аллен подчинился. Прошуршала, закрываясь, дверь каюты, и вокруг Рикарда сомкнулась тишина.  
Отдышавшись в одиночестве, он подобрал компакт и снова сел на кровать, открыл директорию с фотографиями и сразу увидел ту, что сделал Гэвин.  
На самом деле он не настолько походил на Элайджу, чтобы это имело значение, да и сам факт больше отталкивал Рикарда, чем привлекал, но на хер факты — Гэвин был другим.  
Гэвин — был.  
— Я ничего о тебе не знаю, — прошептал Рикард.  
Выпрямился.  
Посмотрел на компакт.  
— Идентификация голоса, — сказал он, осенённый внезапной мыслью. — Рипли. Коннор, технические характеристики, вывести на дисплей.  
Стена осветилась. Рикард промотал первые две страницы и остановился, вчитался.  
В голове потихоньку прояснялось.  
— Ничего не закончилось, Гэвин, — тихо пообещал он. — Всё только начинается.

Прежде чем искать Аллена, Рикард постоял у иллюминатора, глядя вниз, на Импеан Пеко. Под "Клементиной" тянулись непроходимые субтропические леса, темно-зелёные, в синеву даже; кое-где маслянистыми лентами блестели реки, срывались в пороги и водопады, расцветали пенными розами. Станция уплыла на другую сторону планеты, к пяти часам "Клементина" вновь её догонит, и тогда Аллен отправит беспилотник с единственной функцией — разнести станцию на атомы, как предписывает регламент.  
Похоронить в одной могиле Маркуса, Даниэля, Гэвина — и протоплоть.  
Зелёные кудри леса прорезал горный хребет в шапках снега, розоватого от минеральных солей.  
Рикард положил ладонь на стекло, прижался лбом, закрыл глаза.  
Он никогда не умел ждать, но в этот раз перспектива казалась совершенно невыносимой. Хотелось поддаться эмоциональному порыву и куда-то бежать, претворять в жизнь грандиозные планы, хотелось послать всех по матери и делать то, чего требует сердце; Рикард стиснул зубы и напомнил себе не путать мудрое сердце с истерикой кракена.  
Аллена он нашёл в ангаре за подготовкой беспилотника, капитан поднял голову на звук шагов, посмотрел и вернулся к прерванному занятию.  
Рикард сел на пол рядом, прижался затылком к стене, расставил колени.  
— Мне нужно твоё решение по Хэнку, — сказал он. — Делать или не делать вскрытие.  
— Ему это уже до жопы, — отозвался Аллен.  
— Это значит "нет"?  
Теперь Аллен отложил ключ.  
— Что ты хочешь на самом деле? — спросил он.  
Рикард поднял кулак и отогнул палец.  
— Дани остановил и обесточил родильную камеру, протоплоть не возобновляется и высохнет сама за положенное время.  
— Допустим, — Аллен неохотно кивнул.  
— Коннор может отключать все свои системы и переходить в режим гибернации, если в его помощи не нуждаются люди или другие андроиды, срок гибернации не ограничен, — Рикард отогнул второй палец и сразу — третий, не давая Аллену вставить ни слова. — А мозг Гэвина по ТТХ должен выдерживать прямое попадание кумулятивного снаряда.  
Сердце билось так громко, что он едва слышал сам себя, но главным было то, что его слышал Аллен.  
Слышал и понимал.  
— От него один мозг и остался, — проговорил Аллен с расстановкой. — Голый скелет.  
— Да, — согласился Рикард, хотя внутри всё вновь перевернулось, — но биопроцессоры управляются мозгом. Он снова нарастит скин, если подобрать питательную среду.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— В памяти Коннора записана полная инструкция к модели GR710.  
Теперь Аллен уставился на него так, словно видел перед собой взрывное устройство.  
— Ты понимаешь, — начал он осторожно, — что ты несёшь?  
— Я несу добро и справедливость, — Рикард наклонился к нему. — Мы очень разные, Дэвид, но есть один общий пунктик у десанта и медиков: мы своих не бросаем. Он. Жив. Понимаешь?.. Коннор подтвердил: вероятность, что Гэвин ушёл в гибернацию, когда протоплоть проломила стекло шлема, равняется восьмидесяти семи процентам. Он не умер. Мы просто оставили его там.  
— Я оставил, — у Аллена желваки по скулам заходили. — Я принимал решение.  
— Это уже не важно, — Рикард не стал спорить. — Важно то, что я должен за ним вернуться. А ты должен отослать беспилотник подальше от станции. Карантин продлится шесть месяцев, но на самом деле через пять здесь уже будет относительно безопасно. Протоплоть умрёт сама. Нет нужды взрывать это место, рискуя жизнью Гэвина.  
Он вдруг почувствовал, как холодно в ангаре, содрогнулся и обхватил себя руками за плечи. Аллен скептически посмотрел на него, достал из кармана флягу, протянул:  
— Глотни осторожненько.  
Предупреждение было не напрасным: жидкость обожгла рот и горло, провалилась в желудок комом плазмы и взорвалась там, превратив Рикарда в сверхновую.  
— Ох, блядь! — выдохнул он, утирая слёзы.  
Аллен засмеялся, взял флягу и тоже сделал глоток.  
— Знаешь, — он развернулся наконец и сел, сложив ноги крест-накрест, помрачнел, — у Хэнка был сын. Погиб совсем маленьким. Несчастный случай. Хэнк не мог и не хотел с этим жить, он пришёл в десант умирать. Так и сказал честно на вербовочном пункте, и его взяли. И знаешь, что? За двадцать пять лет службы он получил меньше дюжины ран, все — лёгкие, его даже не госпитализировали ни разу. Он на волосок ходил, но ему всегда везло — и такая нелепая смерть! Я не понимаю. Если бог есть, зачем он с нами так?..  
— Я медик, а не священник, — Рикард покачал головой. — Мне нечего тебе ответить.  
Он забрал флягу.  
— Я делаю вскрытие?  
— Делай, — Аллен вздохнул. — Я хочу знать точно.  
Помолчали; настойка согрела Рикарда, он перестал стучать зубами и расслабился, расправил судорожно сведённые плечи.  
Труднее всего было смириться с мыслью о вынужденном ожидании. Он спрашивал Коннора снова и снова и получал один и тот же ответ: вероятность летального исхода превышает допустимые пределы, высадка на планету категорически запрещена. Рикард чуть не ударил его, вовремя опомнился, остановил руку — и погладил Коннора по щеке.  
— Прости, дружок, — попросил он. — Мне нужно время, чтобы успокоиться.  
— У вас будет достаточно времени, — подтвердил Коннор. — Согласно моим данным, полгода — хороший срок, чтобы эмоции улеглись.  
И полюбопытствовал следом:  
— Зачем вы потрогали моё лицо? Хэнк тоже делал так. Я спрашивал его, но он никогда не отвечал.  
У Коннора не было опции развивающего автопрограммирования. Он действительно не понимал.  
А Гэвин...  
— Ты вмазался в андроида, — сказал Аллен, делая очередной глоток.  
— Он практически бессмертен, — ответил Рикард.  
К его удивлению Аллен кивнул.  
— Крепко тебя приложило, — оценил он. И сменил тему: — Напишешь мне ту молитву?  
— Научу, — поправил Рикард. — Прямо сейчас. Повторяй за мной.  
Кракен внутри шевельнулся, перекладывая щупальца удобнее, и затих.  
Рикард надеялся, что навсегда.


End file.
